How To Raise Naruto?
by yurok
Summary: This story started before naruto been born just a few hour and when the fourth dies naruto its adopted by kakashi. Kakarin, Naru? I made some editing in all the chapters
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters so back off.

A/N: My main language is not English so if there is any misspellings just don't mention. :p, I haven't decided on the pairing, nor if Naruto will be a pampered hero of Konoha or just the Kyuubi brat.

Summary: This story started before Naruto was born just a few hours and when the fourth dies Naruto it's adopted by Kakashi. Kaka/Rin, Naru/Not decided.

* * *

Prologue

It was a quiet dawn in the Konoha village the first stars starts to appear in the, when a growl broke through the air, causing panic in the nin village, the growl only meant that no other than the Kyuubi was attacking their home. The demon fox, Kyuubi was the most powerful demon with it's nine tails. It was said that with a wave of one tail it could bring down mountains or create tsunamis.

In no time a considerable number of shinobi were in the outskirts of the village wanting to buy time until the Hokage could arrive. There was a large explosion caused by the Kyuubi, killing the half of the troops that were protecting the village. With a number of fast handseals the Sandaime summoned Enma, the king of the monkey summons. The monkey suddenly changed in to a staff that was as hard as diamond. Then the Sandaime some more handseals and the earth beneath the Kyuubi cracked, causing him to move, and the Sandaime, Sarutobi, threw the staff making a prison around Kyuubi. His lips formed into a grim smile while he thought, '**I hope this holds him off until the fourth can arrive.'**.

Meanwhile, a blond man was pacing a gloomy room, lit just by a few candles, while he heard the woman he loved scream in great pain for having his child. He was concerned by the sounds of the battle outside the village. He knew he would have to get out to fight the demon. He had all ready a plan for such thing, but first he had to know that his only child and heir would be safe. More than ever, he wanted to protect the village in which his son would be raised and where the people he cared for lived.

Suddenly all screams of pain stopped, followed by a loud baby cry. Yondaime couldn't hide his big smile while he ran toward a door, and threw it open to find a surprise. The smile began to fade away from what his eyes saw. There were two medic-nin trying to revive his wife and a third holding his baby boy.

When they noticed the Yondaime's presence the medic-nin holding his son sighed, "We are sorry Yondaime-sama. We weren't able to save her. There was too much labor time, I'm amazed that your wife held out that much for him to born."

Tears of sadness ran down the mans face as he stared at the ground. The two medic-nin left the room, leaving the man in pain. The remaining medic-nin left just after cleaning the baby boy who had been trying to open his eyes. When the fourth approached the baby's cradle, the boy managed to open his eyes. Two bright blue eyes looked up at the fourth's identical ones. The grown man just stood there in front of the cradle for a few minutes. After making his mind he took the baby in his arms.

A determined look appeared in the eyes of the fourth. The thought that his son would soon be a hero to Konoha encouraged him. Jumping from roof to roof until he reached the village gates, he saw the destruction caused by the demon and the caged Kyuubi fighting to break free from his prison a few miles away. Landing behind the third, he was took several deep breaths from exhausted.

"Looks like you managed to control him a little." said the fourth. While a grin was made by Sarutobi.

"But I can barely hold it. It's seems like your child has finally come to the world. We expect to have great things from him." The third said in a happy voice.

"And you're going to see one right now, but first you have to swear that you'll look after him and promise me that you'll never tell the truth of what happened tonight to him until he is mature enough to understand what great power and responsibility I have given to him.

"He will be remembered as the hero who saved Konoha. Please, as a personal favor, don't tell anyone who he is."

"Can you at least tell me his name?" asked the third.

"His name is Naruto," was the answer that came from the Yondaime's lips.

The cage containing the Kyuubi broke. Revealing a hurt and tired Enma; that was the call for the Yondaime, as fast as he could, to summon the giant frog, Gamabunta.

"Bunta, you have to hold him until I complete this next jutsu." The big frog just nodded and shot the smoke of his pipe to the Kyuubi's eyes, making him close them.

Soon, he felt something like a hand hold onto his chest. He felt his soul being taken by the man on the frog's head. He was in pain. Pain not ever felt by any in past. Suddenly all around him was darkness, he could not see as far as his nose. He could not even feel that pain anymore.

And there was the lifeless body of the Fourth Hokage on the giant frogs head, by his side a crying baby. The crying was heard only by Sarutobi, the third hokage of Konoha. Sarutobi jumped to the head of the frog and picked up the screaming infant before anyone could see the seal that appeared on the boy's belly.

The Sandaime went to his house with a look of sadness and sorrow. He was received by a young child near to graduating the ninja academy with a large smile of happiness to see his father arrive safely. The boy soon began to wonder what it was that his father carried in his arms. In response to his son's wondering he replied, "It's only an orphan that I found in my way back home, he will stay for just tonight. Tomorrow he'll be returned to his clan."

The next day was odd… Just the atmosphere of sadness in Konoha was unusual. This day was cloudy and not even a single beam of sunlight could pass through the thick bank of cloud. Since the funeral had started, a heavy rain fell, but the people were not moving from their point of waiting for the funeral begin. All ninja and civilians of Konoha gathered around a building near the hokage tower. The funeral started and the sound of sobbing was heard from everywhere. The head elders' of the village each said a short speech then all of the people began to return to their homes.

"Kakashi, please wait. I want a little word with you. Please join me in my office" The Sandaime said and Kakashi just nodded.

----- Hokage's office------

"Kakashi, take a seat and put away that book of yours."

Kakashi put the book in one of his pockets and started to glare at the Hokage when he was surprised to see what seemed like a package of cloth move.

"I have a request for you. I don't want to force you to anything, so straight to the point."

A sigh came from the Sandaime, who seemed like he was looking for the right words to tell his news to the nin. "I want to you to take this child with you and raise him as your own son. I have sent a letter to a friend of ours to ask them to help you in this mission."

The silver haired man was wondering what friend the hokage could be referring to, when he suddenly opened his visible eye widely as he noticed the eyes of the baby. He was looking into the eyes of his former sensei.

"You don't have to answer me right--"

"I'll take him." Kakashi interrupter. A smile formed on the face of the hokage and he even seemed to have a small tear trickle out of the his eye. The recent events had softened Kakashi's 'no emotions' mask a bit.

Sarutobi let out a little cough, bringing Kakashi back from the roads of memory he was walking down in his mind. "This won't be easy as you might think. Raising a child is a huge responsibility, so I want you to see what things are important to know about babies."

Sarutobi took out of a drawer what seemed to be a small hand towel. Before picking Naruto up off the desk he took a deep breath and concentrated chakra to his nose to block the passing of air. He took the secure off the makeshift diaper that the baby was wearing and Kakashi got a whiff of the horrible smell coming out from it. The Hokage threw the diaper in the garbage can in the corner of his office. 'I have to made Ebizu clean that' was the thought that crossed Hokage's mind. In matter of seconds, Sarutobi had changed Naruto's diaper.

Kakashi's eye widened and a soft "wow" was all what came out of the jounin's mouth, followed by the grin of the third. "I'll have to master it with my own son."

"So, what's the boy's name?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto was what his father told me before he died." was the response of the hokage.

Kakashi took his now son and with a grin formed by his eye realized something "What should I'll tell the people when they asked about me suddenly having a son?" Said Kakashi with concerned tone in his voice.

Sarutobi just smiled and said "You'll just say that it's your son. Everything will work out by tomorrow morning. You have to go and buy him clothes, diapers and milk. Here, take this money."

Handing Kakashi a small bag of money, the third continued, "See you tomorrow to reintroduce the one who is going to help you."

Kakashi stood with the baby in his hands and left the room. He stopped at a few stores and quickly grabbed the first clothes his hand reached as quickly as he could. When he arrived at his house he felt something different, he felt like the things around him were going to change for the better.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the very first fic that I have written, I just hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. The pairing with Naruto won't come up until like two or three more chapters, but I think you can help me there. Please when you submit a review put your favorite pairing. 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

A/N: I didn't expect to receive reviews in my story, thanks for that , When I was writing the prologue I didn't know how to name the story or even a theme but I let my writing the first ideas that cross my mind. In this story I think Kakashi had between 17 and 18 years not 14 years that it's supposed to be.

Well let's continue with the story

* * *

Chapter one: The meeting

It was one in the morning and Naruto wake up with a huge hunger and he did the only thing he could for taking the attention of Kakashi, cry. It was like someone empty a glass of cold water in his face and stand up with a jump off of his bed, he walk to the kitchen and fill up a bottle with milk when he enter the room he note a peculiar smell, resigned he prepare himself in what he think the most terrible job of been a parent. (A/N: I had experience in that, for babysitting my nephew). Kakashi change the diaper with dumbly movements because the lack of experience, throw to the garbage the used one and when he was looking the baby and note something he didn't saw before, the whisker marks in the cheeks, he think that they are marks of birth, after several minutes he landed in his bed, lying I in there, he think in what this child will change his shinobi life, now he have someone that will get worried when he have to go to a mission, someone who will wait for he to arrive safely, he fall sleep when he was deep inside in his thoughts.

----The next day----

Kakashi wake up and get ready for his meeting with the hokage, he enter to the shower with the baby in his arms, he think that it's the easy way to bath the baby, when he was ready the next thing to do was to clothe the baby, he choose a black outfit, (A/N: What did you expect of Kakashi?.) and leave to the Hokage's office, when he arrive the Anbus tell him that the hokage was already waiting for him, he enter to the office to see the hokage with a young woman of his age, with long blonde hair, and brown eyes, with a civil outfit, he was shocked, he haven't seen that woman's face in years, it was Rin.

"Long time the last time we see each other, Kakashi." said Rin, Kakashi just nodded; he was still in the shock of see her standing there with the hokage.

'Cough' " So Kakashi, Rin it's the one who is going to help you with your new son, I think it's about time for you two to catch up, so you may leave."

Rin was the first leaving the office, but Kakashi remind in the office and finally spoke. "When did you find her?" with a voice mixed tone of happiness and a little anger.

"The morning of the funeral's day I received a letter from her". Said hokage with" So I just send a letter right the way to the address in the letter hoping she hasn't leaves the town, now there's no time for more questions they're waiting for you." Said the hokage with a cold tone meaning that the conversation was over. Kakashi stand up with the baby still sleep in his arms and leave the office.

------ Konoha Streets------

The one holding the baby was Rin this time walking in the streets of Konoha village, they went to a teashop they walk to an empty table, sit down and order. Only when the tea arrives the first one who spoke was Rin with sadness in her eyes, she started telling the reasons why she leaves the village.

"Kakashi I….. it was painful what I saw first you wanting to give up to the mission and leaving him behind in that time you were capable of leaving even me behind for a mission, so that's why I leave the village for the anguish of knowing I was just an obstacle to you, that I was only a burden." Said Rin when a tear roll through her face.

"You never was a burden or an obstacle, because of you I was capable for doing a lot of things, things that I was doing to impress you, I was and am in love with you, that day as the future years were filled with pain and sorrow because I didn't know if you were alive or if you were okay they were questions that keep passing in my head until this day."

More tears were falling from Rin's face but they weren't of sadness they were of joy, she was thinking that finally her love was accepted by the one she love.

"But what I was wondering it's why you accepted to return to the village to help me with my son?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you need me, because the baby need me, I was in loved with you since our days in the academy, I was happy when I know that in my team was the person that I love." Rin answered.

"Why didn't you send me a letter saying that you were okay?" Kakashi asked with the same sadness.

"I was capture by a earth shinobi, when he was going to kill me another earth shinobi rescue me an take me to a dungeon, I was confined there for 2 years and when I was released I didn't want to be a shinobi anymore so I think the best way too keep me as civilian was not contacting you or you may make me change my mind". Said Rin looking at the table.

"But I haven't quit in medicine so I will work at the hospital, but not too much time because of him." Said Rin looking now to the baby on her lap.

They keep talking, telling each other the adventures they had in the teashop. When they "finish" their tea it was already dark, they went to a restaurant for dinner the first finishing the meal was Rin and for the first time in the day the baby wake up and started to move impatiently when he was going to start crying Kakashi have a bottle in his hand ready to feed him.

"Let me do it, I have finished my meal." said Rin, and when she put the bottle in the baby's mouth he open his eyes, also for first time Rin saw that blue eyes clear as the sky, she felt like she has seen that eyes before but the question was where?.

"The first time I saw his eyes yesterday I had the same look in your face" simply said Kakashi finishing his meal.

He paid the bill and went to buy something's for Naruto's room (A/N: it was like 7:30pm) the day before he had slept in a mattress surrounded by many pillows in Kakashi's room. In the list that Kakashi have in his hands was:

Paint

Cradle

Baby chair

Toys

Bottles

Diapers

" It's better if we get split and buy the things, Rin you go and buy the cradle, the toys and the chair, while I go to buy the paint, the bottles and the diapers." Kakashi said and Rin just nodded.

In twenty minutes they return to the spot where they split and…

"Kakashi, WHY THIS COLOR?" Yell an angry Rin lifting a can full of black color.

"I just like the color" said Kakashi with an innocent voice.

"Just because you liked its not a reason for the boy to like it, he is not in a stealth mission, he'll bee in a safe place that he can call home, lets go to change the color of the paint." Rin said with a voice full of exasperation, Kakashi just laugh with her reaction, and walk with her to the paint shop, in a couple of minutes Rin grab two cans of light blue and returned the black ones that Kakashi have bought and walk to Kakashi's house.

"Tomorrow at noon they are going to send the cradle and the chair, I hope for that time we had finished painting the room and I also bought a trunk for the toys." Rin said repressing a big yawn.

"That's okay, I don't want our house with toys everywhere, and don't worry about the paint we'll finish by that time, remember that I am a jounin and I had a lot of difficult missions, paint a room it's easy". Said Kakashi.

With all the walking during the day, specially Rin who have just arrive in that morning, they went straight to the room, Rin crush in the mattress with Naruto in her arms, and put Naruto in his pillow and began to sleep, as the night keep going Naruto wake Rin a couple of time for a change of diaper and a bottle of milk.

The sun raise in the village at seven and Kakashi was up, ready to start painting the room, he leave his room with Rin still sleeping and by her side Naruto.

Tow hours had passed when Kakashi painting mission had started, under his mask a big smile formed in his face because he now know that his life was happier than ever, he had Rin by his side and a son, a son that he'll protect and love with all his heart, he had painted the room in three ours when he finished he heard movement in the house, a moment later Rin was watching the recently painted room and a smile pass through her face seeing the excellent job performed by Kakashi, the room was all blue in the walls, in the roof Kakashi had made clouds and he had put some shelves and a night table with a dark blue lamp and in a empty space for the cradle, they'll decide where to put the trunk when they had place the cradle.

At noon the cradle and trunk arrive and it was easy to take them to Naruto's room, they put the cradle in the empty space and the trunk in front of it.

They heard when Naruto started to cry and Rin run to do the diaper change and while Kakashi go to the kitchen to fill a bottle. And a thought run trough Rin's mind.

She take out a camera " Kakashi I think that we have to immortalize this moment" Said Rin with a smile they go out of the house and place the camera in the top of a rock, she run a take her place in the right side of Kakashi with Naruto in his hands. The instant camera take out two photos in the same position, once revealed she put the photo in a black mark and place it in Naruto's night table and other in Kakashi's room.

* * *

Thank you for review and remember voting through the reviews for the future paring with Naruto, I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it, well I never think that writing was one of my thing I always focus in music so you don't have a idea what this means to me writing something that other people like so thanks. 


	3. The Wedding And The Pace Of Time

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

A/N : I have to thanks for the reviews, and let them know that I have decide the pairing for Naruto but I won't tell sorry guys you have to wait , but I will made some mixing with that until I revealed the one I choose for Naruto :P.

Let's continue with the story

Chapter 2: The wedding and the pace of time

* * *

Naruto was growing as the love of Kakashi and Rin feel to Naruto and to each other, it has been a year since Kakashi adopted Naruto and Rin was looking forward in making a little party for the little tyke, she started decorating the house with balloons and a big label that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY then she put Naruto in a baby car and went to the bakery where she'll buy the birthday cake, when she was in her way home she see a park full of kid playing around, in the sand box , swinging, and realized that she has been in the village for one year and that she don't have any friends with babies that in the future will be Naruto's friends, so she keep walking in the park hoping to find another woman with a baby when she have been walking five minutes when she saw two woman sitting in a bench with their Childs in arms one have a red kimono and the other have a white kimono, Rin walk near the tow woman and said happily.

"Sorry that I interrupt you're chatting but I was wondering if you can come to my son's birthday, have no friends with kids, I have returned to the village just a year ago and with my work and the parenting I don't have too much time to make new friends, my name is Rin and my son's name is Naruto."

Both woman's look at Rin and one introduce herself.

"Hello I am Teski and she is my little Tenten, nice to meet you" the woman with the red kimono said and sends a smile to Rin.

"And I am Hikari and she is Hinata glad to meet you" the woman whit the white kimono said. Suddenly they started to chat.

"Where do you work Rin?" Ask Hikari.

"I work in the hospital I am a medic Nin but I had quit to missions years ago". Answer Rin looking to the floor in the last part.

"So you're a doctor, I work in an armory shop that has been of my husband family for generation and Hikari its Hiashi's wife". Said Teski.

"Who is your husband?" Ask again Hikari

"His name is Hatake Kakashi, he's a jounin". Said Rin with a happy voice while the look in the faces of both women was full of surprise.

"I didn't know that Kakashi had married". Said Teski

"We're not married jet, but we have plans, by the end of this month we will marry." Said Rin "Here he comes" Looking at the park path, he have just returned of a mission. "You're lucky if you miss this day I was going to kill you". She said with a smile.

"I think it's time that we go home for the party, some guests are waiting for the birthday boy." Said Kakashi, and Rin stand up putting Naruto in the car.

"Are you going to come with us?" Rin asked with awkwardly voice.

"Yes why not." Response both mothers happily

They walk to Kakashi's home Rin made Kakashi to carry the birthday cake while she was pushing the car; the other women just smirked realizing how whip Kakashi was. The same thought ran though Kakashi's head. They arrive to the house, they enter and both women shocked when they saw a white haired ninja and not other than the Hokage, they sat down in the table and the women take their sons out of their cars and started talking to each other hearing stories of the Hokage and Jiraya's former student with laughs when Jiraya told the story when he performed the gennin exam to his former team and realize the ancient taijutsu of Konoha on thousand years of pain in the fourth when they were taking a cup of tea Rin take out the birthday cake with a single candle but in that age no baby want to bother to blow a candle so the third said:" I know what to do, all of us will blow the candle with a wish for Naruto, both women feel like out of the group but a look of Rin was enough to make them change her mind. "So one...two...Three" the group blows with the wishes to the baby.

The group of mother keep seen each other in the bench of the park or in the house of one to take a cup of tea just to talk in a short period of time they have formed a strong friendship. One day they were talking about the wedding of Rin they had expected to have a huge party but that idea was out of Rin's mind because she didn't want to supervise every detail of the wedding.

--------The Day of the Wedding-------

It was a sunny day and the cloud were gliding in the sky white like snow the a feeling of excitement in the heart of Rin and her friends that they were making a nice hair job by Hikari and makeup Rin's face by Teski, they were talking of what this day was important in Rin's life, marring with the man she always love and other things, while in Kakashi's room he was nervous, with Naruto in his hands, as Hinata in Hiashi's as Tenten father(A/N: I couldn't think in a name for Tenten father so if you want to suggest a name you are welcome) they were not talking at all they were afraid that if they made Kakashi talk he could throw up, they also have formed a friendship but not as fond as their wife's they could chat to each other when they were gather with their wife's one night, every week. And there was the third Hokage who was the one performing the ceremony and Jiraya who was laughing of Kakashi's pale face, and suddenly said that in this wedding the wife is going to wait for the husband. But the thought of losing his best client and number one fan make sad Jiraya.

The time of the ceremony arrive, in a tent in the garden of Hyuuga states with some chairs that made a corridor for the people and the future wife can walk to take their spots, sitting in the one side where some Anbus with their masks, some jounins and Jiraya, friends of Kakashi and in the other side were Hiashi with Hikari in his side with Hinata in her arms, in the side of Hikari was Teski with Tenten in her arms at the side of her husband and there was the chair that Rin and Kakashi use for feeding Naruto, with Naruto trapped in it, the boy seem to have to much energy, he keep trying to escape the chair to go with his father, and there was some doctors and nurses of the hospital.

A gong sound made everybody to look at the entrance of the tent a beautiful Rin with a traditional white kimono, when Kakashi look at her he let go a little low hiss that no body listen except the Hokage who had let out a laugh.

When Rin look at Kakashi with a black kimono she thought in some ways to rip off that habit of Kakashi and the black things. Rin walked a cross the tent to reunite with her future husband. She felt like nothing can vanish the joy in her heart when Kakashi pass his arm trough her back hugging her.

The Hokage caught drawing the attention and the people watched quietly.

"Kakashi are you here in free will and want to married this woman?" Asked the Hokage knowing the answer he was going to received.

"Yes" simply said Kakashi

"Rin the same question" (A/n: I just don't want to write again) the hokage said.

"Yes" Said happily.

"Please hold hands." Said the hokage, as Kakashi hold Rin's hands." With this sign of unity I proclaim you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kakashi kiss Rin, finally for him he can be with the woman he loved, the doubt of when Naruto became older she was going to walk away have been vanish from Kakashi's mind.

At the afternoon they had a fest with the people they know Kakashi had been holding Rin hands all the time and in the other hand had struggle with an impatient Naruto who have learned the crawl no jutsu, who want to go to explore this new place.

The fest ended at advanced night hours and they happily walk home with a Naruto sleep in Kakashi's arm he get tired of fighting with Kakashi's hand and fall sleep.

They arrived home leaving Naruto in his cradle and went to their room to pass the first night as husband and wife.

Six months have passed since the wedding and one day in the night Kakashi have just arrive from a mission when he find his son with his hand in a couch keeping his balance standing up when the young child saw his father he removed his hand of the couch and walk toward his father with slow moves keeping his balance and he reach his father legs and raise his hand to his father who raise his son from the floor he was full of happiness when he saw him walking and proud that he could do it. And then he was not prepared for the thing his son do, with a tiny voice said "Tousan.". A tear came out of the jounin face. And began to yell. "Rin he walks to me and he calls me Tousan". Kakashi was jumping with a happy Naruto around the entire house just to find a tired Rin lying in the bed that was having a nap.

When she process the things that Kakashi was yelling she get off the bed with a jump and began to jump behind Kakashi what looks like a Indian dance all the family have a smile in his face but the one in Naruto's face was about the things his parents were doing.

Three years have passed and that you could noted by looking in Naruto's room where in the past had been a cradle there was a bed and the shelves before full of toys were been replaced with photographs of his two friends one was one year older than he and the other was the same age that he was. There were some shurinkens and kunais without sharp and also some scrolls with the basics of the shinobi, he was proud that his father began training a month ago and in that month he mastered how to throw shurinkens and kunais properly and in that month his father was going to teach him how to control his chakra.

All days of week in the morning he reunites with his friends and their mothers in the park for the mothers to talk and for the kids to play.

"Come on Hinata you have to throw it this way, your elbow is to high" Naruto said he was teaching Hinata how to throw shurinkens the same way his father teach him, but Tenten has more experience in that field with her father teaching her, he was an expert in that matter of weapons, Naruto himself took some advice from Tenten when his father was teaching him.

"Hai" said Hinata throwing the shurinken to a trunk of a tree and she hit it.

"Good job Hinata" said Naruto and Tenten at the same time. And the trio began to laugh.

"Well it's time for me to go to train with my father." said Naruto with a voice filled with excitement. He said good-bye to his friends and go to the train field they had used in the past month.

"Yo, little Naruto". Greeted Kakashi.

"Hi dad, I' am ready to begin the training "Said Naruto with the usual happy tone in his voice.

Kakashi pass thirty minutes explaining what chakra is and the way that you can release it.

"So the first thing you have to do is to focus your chakra and remove this leaf in you forehead, this was an ancient way to start focusing the chakra". Said Kakashi putting a leaf in Naruto's forehead.

Naruto form a seal and began focusing his chakra but he couldn't remove the leaf.

"Dad I need a little help, how do you expect me focus my chakra to a particular part of my body?" Asked Naruto.

"You only have to imagine that the chakra travel to that part of the body." Said Kakashi with a grin in his eye (A/N ?).

Naruto imagine the chakra in his forehead and released all at the same moment, and the leaf flew trough the air half burned by the chakra. Kakashi was surprised by the fact that Naruto catch the trick in focus chakra and that the concentration he put on it.

"Dad I did it, I did it" shout Naruto jumping around his father.

"Good job son" congratulated his father " The next step in chakra control is tree walking, you have to walk trough a tree without using hands that's going to help in your chakra control and in your stamina, but it's lunch time lets go home or your mother is will get mad." Said Kakashi with a shiver, and Naruto simply nodded. The day ended and Naruto can't perform the tree walking.

In the morning the next day Tenten was teaching to Naruto and Hinata how to use a sword, they were using some branches of the same length and Tenten was telling Hinata to move more her feet, she tell them that she was going to bring weights of 2 kilos for increased the speed and strength. And to help Hinata reflexes that need all the help possible, Naruto saw the hour and leave to the train field were he was alone because his father go to a mission he told them that he'll be back in a week.

So Naruto start his tree walk training until he fall exhausted to the ground and falling sleep the next moment, Rin who has returned from her shift in the hospital finding her son lying in the ground sleep, she noted that he was having a bad dream because he keep rolling in the ground and she nod that some one has been mistreating her son. She felt a thick rage cover her heart, to think that some one had take advantage of a exhausted child , clearly the hokage finally told the hokage about Naruto and the elders talk to the parents and make the law, she carry Naruto un her hands put him on the bed and went straight to the hokage.

"Hokage, I demand an explanation my son was attacked when he was seeping in a training area." Rin yell at the hokage.

"So you haven't heard yet someone have a peek of my personal notes and went straight to the elders council telling them what he have read, and the council thought was appropriate to tell all the parents of Konoha about a secret of Naruto" The third said, when you can note a sad look in his face and voice.

"A secret?" Ask Rin.

"Yes, he is a vessel, a vessel full of power and potential, your teacher gave up his life to give him such power, he sealed the Kyuubi in his son, in Naruto." said hokage with passion.

"So Naruto is the container of the Kyuubi and the son of the Yondaime?" Asked Rin impressed by such information the hokage simply nodded.

She turns her back to the hokage and leaves the office, and run to her house as fast as she could. Now more than ever she have to be with her son, she was afraid of what another fool shinobi could do to him, she arrive and quickly heal his wounds and she spend the night by his side.

The next day was different for Naruto when he was walking in the park with his mother, he was receiving cold stares all over the park and the parents were taking his kids when one crossed the path they were walking, finally the reach the usual spot where they meet their friends in the other hands the reaction of Hikari and Teski was like nothing had happened they perfectly know how gentle was Naruto and that he never will harm their friends.

Naruto and Hinata received the weights by Tenten hands and put them on, they began training with the branches, he and Hinata keep putting their best in the swords fight, seem like Hinata has keep training with Tenten after he leave the day before, when time arrive for Naruto to leave to the training area another thing happened her mother join with him trough the training area and stay with him, he could sense that his mother was sad but he didn't want to bother his mother, so he keep training when he was about to walk through the tree, in his vertical position he felt how a rock hit him in the left part of his face, he lost his concentration and landed in the hard soil, then he look a man standing with red cheeks sign that he was drunk.

"That's what you deserve monster." Said the man, bowing difficulty grabbing another stone and throwing it to Naruto this time Rin catch it and throw it to the man,

"Leave my son alone you silly piece of shit" said a furious Rin. "If you talk about my son like that again I'm going to kill you, now get the hell out from here" The drunk man ran as fast as he could, and she turned to the boy with tears in his eyes she only hug his little son then…

"Why those men call me a monster and throw me a rock?" Asked Naruto sobbing, and with a tiny voice.

"I don't know, but you better not pay attention to what that foolish people says, just smile my boy" She said, receiving a big grin from her son." Seems that you're going to climb it this time" said Rin dropping the incident a part and smile back at him.

Naruto keep trying until he finally made it, he was happy and literally walked though the walls in his room and a busy Rin trying to get him down.

The time keep going now he vas ten, in the past years he had learned how to control his chakra, throwing shurinkens and a lot of weapons, and taijutsu teached by Kakashi, Rin and a little from Hinata.

"You have to go to bed you have an important day tomorrow".said Kakashi with a soft smile. "You'll start in the Academy tomorrow." And simply Naruto run to his bedroom, anxious for the arrive of the next morning.

* * *

A/N : Well Its been a long chapter this one, I just hope not to do a complicated story it would be troublesome for me because I tell you that English isn't my main language, so as always I hope that you enjoy reading as I enjoy writing. Until next chapter. 


	4. The Academy

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

A/N: Well I was thinking in updating until next week, because I have exams, but, since I'm free of school today, and the thing that my internet connection don't work properly was enough to make me continue writing this fic. Something I miss to write in the last chapter is that the man who read the personal notes didn't read that the fourth was Naruto's father.

So let's continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Academy.

It was as always a sunny day in Konoha village, in a now dark blue room full of scrolls and another ninja material a boy was lying in his bed, immersed in the world of dreams, this was interrupted by his mother.

"Naruto you better get up or you'll be late for school." She was totally ignored by her son; she grabs the bedspread and removed from her son's bed, making him fall off the bed.

"You better be ready in five minutes, and did you forget the talk we have about getting your father habits?" Rin said.

"Okay mom just give me a sec and I'll be ready, geez, sometimes you are worse than my dad when he is training." Said Naruto smiling to his mom.

Five minutes later, Kakashi was waiting for his son in the porch sitting in a white bench.

"Yo, kiddo I'll take you to the academy I have to go to pick up some gennin that they want me to train." Said Kakashi with that tone he used when he was telling Naruto that his dad was going to train him.

"Father, will you let them pass this time?" Asked Naruto.

Kakashi laugh with the question asked by his son, and reply. "They'll pass if they deserved it."

Fifteen minutes later they arrive to the academy, Kakashi left Naruto in his classroom, that was full of kids, when the time came, the teacher arrived and started the class, he sat in the left of Hinata, he knows how shy was the girl when people she don't know want talk to her. Hearing the lesson of Iruka-sensei it was a history lesson, he fall sleep because he already know this, Rin in the past years when he was not training with Kakashi or she wasn't in the hospital, she gave Naruto lessons of math, physics and history also she show him some medical jutsus in the way.

The days keep going the same way with difference that Naruto made new friends, friends that he introduce to Hinata, the dog boy named Kiba and his dog in the top of his head, a lazy boy named Shikamaru and his best friend Choji, a fat boy that was always eating.

There they were in the afternoon the class was practicing some taijutsu they were sparing with the supervision of Iruka Naruto see Hinata lost her match with a blonde girl named Ino, he know that Hinata could win this easily but she was to kind to hurt another person, he could talk to her a convince her to do it better but not this time.

"Hatake Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, pass to the front please." Said Iruka-sensei, when the boys arrive to the front.

"Tsk, I won't spar with this weakling." Said Sasuke.

Naruto feel the anger raising 'I thought of holding back but it seems that he have a lesson to learn.' Naruto was too mature for his age, since the people of the village know about Kyuubi sealed inside him, he have to learned self control for not kick the ass of anyone who tell him things, now he was a mix of personalities of Kakashi and Rin.

"Don't say that Sasuke, please start" tell Iruka to the black haired boy.

Before Sasuke had his guard up Naruto disappeared from his sight, he felt how a punch in his cheek connected by the blonde kid, everyone was surprised that Naruto, one of the worst in the class could do that, Sasuke was pissed but also surprised that Naruto can punch him like that. He get up back in his feet and begin a frontal attack to Naruto who easily dodge the punch that Sasuke throw him, surprised Naruto block a kick that was going straight to his stomach, Naruto grab Sasuke's leg and throw him to a tree behind the class.(A/N: This scene sucks, maybe later I'll change it).

Everyone saw the fight with their mouths open, Iruka actually jaw dropped when Naruto launch Sasuke out of the persons ring, the only one not shocked was Hinata because she perfectly know what Naruto was capable off. Even Sasuke build respect in Naruto.

Sasuke once again get up to his feet but was stopped by Iruka-sensei.

"That's enough Sasuke, Naruto please return to your places." Iruka said.

"Hinata I have to talk to you after class." Was the only thing the blond kid said to the Hyuuga.

"Hai, Naruto-Kun". She said happily.

It was near to dawn in Konoha village and the orange light came to the academy when everybody starts walking to their house. The only one remained there was Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke, Sasuke was looking at the blonde boy when Hinata and Naruto walk to the training field of the academy, he follow the pair and hid in the back of the shrubs.

"Hinata" said Naruto starting the conversation and holding one of her hands. "You have to start trusting yourself a little more, the Hyuuga Hinata that I saw fighting today wasn't the one I've know, you hold back a lot, I think that it's because you care too much other people, but the objective of the training is to see how much strength you are, and I think it's a disrespectful thing not to show all your strength to a comrade your supposed to fight." Said Naruto.

"But...Naruto I can't help it, it's the way I' am." Was the answer of Hinata.

"You have to understand that when you are in a mission sometimes you'll have to fight other ninjas, ninjas that don't care about you, that see you as an obstacle. I don't want to know anything happened to you, I like you Hinata you're one of the most precious to me in the village." Said Naruto causing an inferno blush in Hinata.

"I like you too, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata holding Naruto's hand tightly.

"Hinata-sama, it's time to get you home." Said a voice that comes behind the couple back.

"Naruto-kun, I have to go." Said Hinata with one last look into the deep blue eyes. "I'm coming Neji-niisan." She ran off to the exit smiling.

Naruto in the other hand vanished the smile the moment when Hinata couldn't see his face.

"Come out of your hiding place…….. Sasuke" Naruto said.

"How could a dobe like you know that I was hiding?" Asked Sasuke impressed by the blonde skills.

"It was easy to feel your chakra, Tousan teach me how to do it."

"I was wondering, can we train together?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, so the cold hearted bastard comes to the dobe of the class to ask him for help." Said Naruto mocking of Sasuke using a grin.

"Shut it dobe" Sasuke do something he don't do often smile. In Sasuke feel that he could trust the boy standing in front of he.

"Meet me tomorrow at the park in the afternoon" said the Naruto to Sasuke." Now I have to keep going before my mom come and take the crap out of me because I'm late for dinner." Naruto waved and left Sasuke standing there…alone. When he turns to go to his house Naruto was standing at the exit of the grounds.

"You wanna come?" Ask Naruto. Sasuke nodded. It was strange that someone after knowing him for few minutes talking had invited him to dinner. They shared respect for each other because of the battle they had hours ago.

They walk to the Hatake's house. When they arrived they saw a woman that was heading to them.

"Naruto what keep you so long in the academy, you're supposed to be here 15 minutes ago, and well I'm starting to think that you inherit some of your father bad habits." 'Sight' "and who's your new friend here?" Asked Rin as she noticed for the first time the Uchiha.

"He is Sasuke, one of my comrades in the academy, its okay to bringing him to dinner?" asked Naruto.

"It's plenty space and enough food, Kakashi is in a mission" Said Rin happily because her son was making new friends.

----------The Next Day-----------

This day was different from the others in the ninja academy, first there was a smiling Hinata talking happily to other students, second that Naruto actually arrive in time for the class and third that Sasuke sat in the right chair where Naruto was. Another thing and this one didn't like Hinata was that a new fan club was made the "Naruto fan club" that Naruto could win the first taijutsu exam against Sasuke created expectation from the girls, Hinata was just mad that suddenly the class girl divided into two one group made to Sasuke and another to Naruto, but she perfectly know that the both of the boys just were annoyed by this fact, she could see it in their eyes.

"Good mourning class, today we'll start the day with the henge". Iruka said and Naruto fall sleep with the book covering his head.

Half hour had pass, and Naruto was still sleep.

"Naruto come here and do the henge no jutsu." Said Iruka, Hinata and Sasuke step in Naruto's feet and wake him up.

"What?" simply asked Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei wants you to do the henge no jutsu" said Hinata.

Naruto was standing in the front of the class.

"Who is gonna be?" ask Naruto to himself. "ooh I know, HENGE" Naruto turn himself in the figure of the silver haired jounin with his headband in his eye and greeted a simple "Yo". Turned back to normal, and back to his sleep time

--------Later in the afternoon--------

Sasuke and Naruto arrived to the park. Sasuke noted the glance from the people someone dare to tell Sasuke to get away from that boy, Naruto just smiled at the things they said he became used to hear that type of things when he walk in the street Hinata or Tenten, Naruto keep walking and Sasuke launch a cold killing stare and keep walking like Naruto, the man just was standing there amazed.

"Hi Tenten, Hinata-chan". Waved happily Naruto. "Tenten this is Sasuke he want to train with us."

"Hello there Sasuke'. Greet the kunoichi, he just smirk and raise his hand.

"You should know that Tenten is the most skilled gennin in weapons, she can do amazing things, she teach us how to use a sword when we were five." Said Naruto in a serious voice that was odd hearing from him.

So they started training, that day Tenten's team had a day off, so they'll train with weapons and some taijutsu that she had learn from his jounin teacher, Kakashi said that was the best in the village using taijutsu.

"How are you going with my cousin?" asked Hinata. "I'm sure that he likes to show off, you now because all the things the people say that he is a genius just because he is a Hyuuga." Hinata attitude was always different when she was with Tenten and Naruto, she have a steel self-confidence.

"He is a good fighter I cannot defeat in a spar, even lee who is very strong in taijutsu." Said Tenten.

The training finished when the nightfall into the sky.

This soon became Sasuke's routine go to the academy and later to the park and in the night goes to dinner to Naruto's house.

Tow years passed and the day of the graduation exam come, Naruto saw this like another day, with the training with Kakashi, and the afternoon training with he's friend was a piece of cake.

That day when he received his headband on of the teachers came to him for a special mission.

"Look Naruto I have a mission for you and only you this wont take long I just need you to bring me a scroll I leave in the Hokage office, can you bring it to me?" Ask Misuki-sensei. Naruto just nodded." Oh bring it to a cabin that it's in the forest."

Iruka just overheard some few words but it was odd that Misuki talk to Naruto, he always said that he hated him.

-------Three hours later-----

Naruto was already in the cabin, and in five more minutes Misuki arrived with his Chunnin uniform.

"Give me the scroll now." Said Misuki.

"Don't give it to him Naruto, he trick you, in that scroll are written all the forbidden jutsus by the Hokage." The voice of Iruka came for a group of branches in the top of Naruto's head.

"So you discover me, but I'm going to take my revenge to this demon. Twelve years ago the time that Kyuubi attacked Konoha the Fourth seals the demon in you." Said Misuki. "That's why the entire village hates you." Misuki grab eight kunais from his pockets and throw them to Naruto. "You are going to die today and now, you have lived enough demon."

Iruka place his body in front of Naruto. "Please run Naruto you have to protect the scroll."

"No Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto coming out of his shock, with tears coming down of his cheeks." I have to protect the people that are precious to me, take it, I would take care of him" said Naruto with a cold voice full of anger and hate.

Naruto took a kunai from his holster and charge to Misuki, Misuki was surprised by the fact that was to difficult for him to hold Naruto's strength. Naruto free the hand with the kunai and stab the shoulder of Misuki.

"Damn Kitsune, you're going to pay for that." But Naruto don't feel intimidated with that.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." A crowd of Narutos was ready to kick Misuki's ass. "The one who is going to pay it's you, you hurt Iruka sensei so I'm going to give back to you one hundred times."

Misuki was shocked; that one just ascended gennin could do a technique like this, in thirty minutes Misuki was severed injured, and Naruto helping Iruka walk to the hospital. They said good-bye in the entrance. And Naruto go to his house.

Sasuke was waiting for him in the porch and they entered to the house, but he noted something was different in his friend, he hoped that he talk about it in the dinner.

"Kasan?" asked Naruto." Why do the villagers hate me so much?" he asked the same question when he was five, Rin didn't see coming that question.

"Why do you ask?" She answers with another question.

"Because today I have to fight with Misuki-sensei, he wants to kill me and he said that I was the Kyuubi." Said with his eyes on the floor. Sasuke was surprised and Rin as well, she couldn't possibly know that Naruto know the truth.

"Well it's seem like is the time we have a little chat, Sasuke could you excuse us?" Said Rin.

"No mom its okay, he have already heard what I said, I know that you will explain this and we'll be able to understand." Said Naruto analyzing the situation and Sasuke just nodded agree with his friend.

"Okay it all starts twelve years ago, the day you were born and the day Kyuubi attacked Konoha, your mother died giving you birth and your father took you with him in the battle, he arrived when the third was holding the Kyuubi and they have a chat before he goes to the battle, he said that he wants you to be a hero for the village as he was, and that no body have to know that the Kyuubi was going to be sealed in you, he died sealing the Kyuubi in you, the third had been honored the pact he made with your real dad, but someone read the personal notes of the third seven years ago, he read that you were the vessel of the Kyuubi but he didn't read who your father was, your father was the fourth, Kazama Ariashi. (A/N: Its right spelled?).

Naruto was crying once again that day that was supposed to be just celebration, her mother said in the mourning that they're going to celebrate when Kakashi arrive from his mission. Sasuke was surprised by the fact that who his friend was.

"Sasuke what do you think of me now?" ask Naruto.

"Nothing has change, you still you unlucky, dobe." And both began to laugh.

Rin smiled by the fact the she has told his son the truth and that he still have friends that accept him, she join the laugh with the kids.

* * *

Well sorry for take this long updating but I have a little inspiration problems, and been busy with the visit of my cousins from L.A, If someone have some ideas to change the fight scenes because I think that sucks. 


	5. The Jounnin In Charge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well My networking problems are up again so I decided that I'll continue with the story. Thanks for the cheering up with the exams the first four wasn't a trouble at all, but now on are the thought ones alright done with me. Well sorry for not updating but I was in some research with stories that all of have read trying to improve my writing with your reviews and well so that had been suggested I'm looking for someone to be my editor geez I will need help with that in something I had planned in the next to chapters, my msn is yuroks gmail . com I'm also looking for pre-readers to share ideas well lets see if I find a editor xDD.

Let's continue

* * *

Chapter 4: The Jounin In Charge.

With that much information the dinner was quiet, Naruto's head felt heavy it was a lot of information at once.

His mother hug him, he thought that Rin was thinking that he would leaving them like four years ago.

**-Flashback- **

Rin and Kakashi were looking their son growing not physically but intellectually he was smart enough to answer every single question that Rin launch at him, because of that men that throw him the stone that day, the villagers attitude toward him, the both of them notice the mask that Naruto put over his sadness when he was with their friends, he was raised by them he could not trick them, but they let him be until that training day with his father.

"Oi Naruto, focus, your left guard is down" Kakashi correct him.

"Hai." He took his stance properly but he was training in automatic mode sinked in his thoughts asking himself the same think as always, the glares, the rocks, the words, that one hurt most of all the first time he heard a village whispering to another he was talking about the blond kid that kill so many shinobis 8 years ago and how he was glad to have a payback kicking his ass.

Naruto thank his father for training him in so early age, he thought that his father wanted to be like he a genius.

In the outside of Naruto's thoughts Kakashi was having a hard time trying to hit him, he can look in his eyes that he wasn't even with al his attention in the battle, it was surprising that in that state Naruto could block and counter attack his father, soon some shinobis were making a crowd in the training area, some gennins and their jounin teacher several teams in fact, all the jounin know Kakashi, the white fang of Konoha.

The fight continue more that 30 minutes when the crowd began to gather, a close punch to his head take him out of his mind, Kakashi had cornered Naruto, he had to think fast or a very frustrated Kakashi will punch him. He focuses all his chakra in his legs and with one impulse a yellow flash was the only thing everybody saw. With a punch in Kakashi's jaw Naruto fell in the ground, when he heard someone in the crowd gasp, Kakashi just took him up to his shoulders and walk home impressed, surprised but more than other thing proud of his son.

Kakashi told Rin what happen in the training area of course that she didn't was surprised at all, he was the son of their sensei the best shinobi that Konoha have had, so they agree to tell the truth about his parents. It was hard for both of them but they knew that that day will arrive.

----------- Next Morning ------------

Rin come in the kitchen holding hands with Kakashi, Naruto knew something was wrong because all the breakfast was served before he arrived to the kitchen finding none of his parents.

"Good mourning Naruto-Kun." Said Rin nervous, something very rare in her.

"Good mourning Kasan." Said Naruto as always not showing that in his mind was traveling in everything he did in the past days that could anger his mother, but nothing came to mind.

"Naruto we need to talk about something important" Said Kakashi straight to the point.

"It is about yesterday fight? Sorry that I hit you Tousan." Said Naruto lowering his head trying to get out of the problem quickly.

"I'm not mad that you hit me, I'm not mad at all but I want to tell you that please not use that technique again when people are watching our training, the really thing it's that Rin and me think that you are mature enough to tell you the truth of you origin, you are not our son." Said Kakashi placing his hand in Naruto's shoulder, and with his other arm around his wife back who was like she was about to start crying." In fact you're my sensei son, 8 years ago he died in a battle and your mother died giving you birth, so hokage-sama ask me if I can raise you as my child, I accepted, the first time I saw you I knew who you are, that was the most important day of my life." He whispered the last bit trying to not make mad Rin.

**Flashback End**

Naruto thought about because of him his blood parent had died, he felt dirty, stinky, like he was swimming in a pool full of trash, but the Sasuke's reaction keep away the imaginary smell, then he started to think about his parents (Kakashi and Rin) that love him and they were always trying to teach him new stuff and protecting him, the smell become to fade away, then he think in Tenten and Hinata, and all the dirt he felt dissipate and the smell fade away.

The next morning in his way out to the academy was intercepted by Rin giving him on box with a laze.

"It's your graduation gift, your father left it before his mission." Said Rin with a grin.

"Can I opened now?" asked Naruto, Rin just nodded and he open the box reveling a black mask.

He put it on, with that and the bandana in ibiki's way covering hid blond hair, Naruto look more mysterious, like Kakashi.

"I should expect that of Kakashi" after a sight Rin jus laugh with Naruto.

-------------- In the Academy ---------------

Naruto arrive the academy late as always, he didn't mind to be yelled by Iruka-sensei, he would do what Kakashi do with Gai.

Five minutes later Iruka stop yelling and Naruto said "Did you say something?" that piss Iruka more than Naruto tardiness, another five minutes later.

"Well, you see I saw this kitten in the edge of a building my way over here and an old woman trying to get the cat to the apartment, so I decided to help her with her kitten." Naruto said calmly and Iruka-sensei was starting to watering in his eyes.

"That is the noblest thing that I heard, one of my students helping the one in need without doubt." With flame in the eyes.

Naruto just chuckle and ran to his seat, once he was sit Hinata turn to look at him as Sasuke and whispered "Liar". Naruto just scratch the back of his head give them a fox grin to them.

"Now I am announcing the teams please put attention". Iruka said (A/N: I'm to damn lazy to put all the teams so I skip just to the three teams that concern us xDD)

"Team Seven: Hatake Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke 'good thought the both 'please that be Hinata the third I couldn't stand a fan girl' (A/N: Guess who is thinking)

And Haruno Sakura". Both male members of team seven sighted. As the female give a jump and raising her fist in sign of victory, she was in the team with the tow most wanted male in the academy.

"Team Eight: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino". Ino fall to the ground anime style while Shikamaru and Chouji laugh to tears.

Skip team

"Team Ten Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata. Now your jounin teacher will come to pick you up, so you can do whatever you want, please don't destroy the room" Said Iruka leaving the classroom.

As the minute pass the jounin come to pick up their team.

"I feel sorry for the team that my father take, he haven't let anyone pass his test." Said Naruto to Sasuke," Oi Sasuke I'm getting hungry lets go to the cafeteria" Sasuke just nodded he know how cranky Naruto goes when he is hungry. Trying to sneak out of the classroom without her teammate notice Naruto made a Bunshin for both of them, he knew how much Sasuke hate been followed by the fan club, they made a henge changing into someone that just leave with the jounin.

Going peacefully to the cafeteria both bought some rice balls and go to sit in the branch of a tree that gives a perfect view of the Bunshin and if their jounin arrive they just jump to the open window. It was really odd that they don't talk much during their little lunch, both of them know to appreciated the moment of silent it is difficult to explain, they knew each other too much that they don't need to talk besides they want to pass a peaceful time because all the noise in the classroom.

Finally someone approached to the bunshins and they disappeared in mid air with a wide-open look Sakura left the classroom.

Knowing that they have to stop hiding the both jump of the branch landing in both sides of Sakura.

"How long have you been out of the classroom?" Ask Sakura.

"30 minutes." Said Sasuke in the cold voice.

"Who the hell that jounin think he is? Been this late." Burst Sakura.

"Crap" The only words came for Naruto and Sasuke lips.

"What was that about?" Ask Sakura clueless.

"We think we know who our teacher is. But to be sure I have to know how much we had been waiting." Said Sasuke

"Had been three hours." Sakura said.

"Well you better get use to that, we have one more hour to spare I have to find

With Iruka-sensei, Sasuke lets go" Naruto said. Both jump leaving a clueless Sakura.

Fifteen minutes passed and Sasuke and Naruto appeared with a silver haired jounin dragging him.

"This is our jounin teacher, I'll get figured out sooner" sight from Naruto.

"Yo" waved Kakashi," Meet me in the roof we're suppose to have a little chat." With that Kakashi disappeared in the puff of smoke.

Three minutes later. The four of them were in the roof.

"Well it's time to the introduction; you have to tell your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream." Said Kakashi with a grin in his eye." So who's fist?"

"If you are the teacher you are gonna be first." State the pink-hared kunoichi.

"My name is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi and I don't want to discus my likes and dislikes with you. You are next the bossy one."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my hobbies is watching…'she looks both of the boys and blush' I like……'and again looking them' I dislike that loud jerk Kiba and that Ino pig, and my dream is 'again'."

"That was good, Yo Mr. Mystery you're up." Said Kakashi laughing inside his mind,

"My name is Hatake Naruto, I like training with my father and friends I dislike fan girls and….'he sighted looking down the balcony to see the people walking in the street' my dream is to be acknowledge by the entire village". Finish Naruto.

"Ok 'I have to talk to him later….again' Yo the quiet guy in the back."

"My Name is Uchiha Sasuke and I like training with Naruto, Hinata, Tenten and Naruto's father, I dislike annoying people and my ambition is to restore my clan."

"Good now that we know each other we'll meet at the bridge near training area 12, so tomorrow you'll have a surviving test, by the way skip breakfast I don't want you to throw up.

Without another word Kakashi left with a puff smoke leaving the gennins no time for questions, well at least one.

* * *

A/N: I wish that my research improved my writing skills, so I leave you my email direction for the ones that want to be pre readers or editor, I'm sorry that I take a while for the update but It was lack of inspiration and other musical compromises so I wish that you enjoy reading as I enjoy writing it. 


	6. Sasuke's Pov And The Training

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

A/N: Since my pc display its fucked I couldn't update or do anything else, so thanks for the for the reviews and I got a beta reader the editor thing its still up so if anyone want to be my editor I' m looking forward to it.

The chapter: Well its some Sasuke POV in the beginning, I think it's important to know the characters feelings and the way they think about things.

Let's begin.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sasuke's POV And The Training

-------The same day------

Both males were walking in the streets at the orange sunset of Konoha; their teammate of course asked them if they want to go to dinner at her house, both of them reject her.

Both of them had their own demons to fight, ones heavier than others, Naruto had his hate for the people of the village.

Sasuke didn't want revenge anymore but he wants to know the real reason of why Itachi kill all the clan and leave him behind. The both want his dreams come true.

Sasuke want to revive his clan but all the girls that ran after him only see the Uchiha heir not the real Sasuke, the Sasuke with emotions, with worries, with failures, god how he hate that word, but that's the way its life, the girls always think he is perfect like some kind of genius that's never wrong.

He wasn't happy with the idea of it, always having to pretend that all the things you do are perfect, he want to show that he can made mistakes and having someone to show him what he did wrong and tease him with it. But this never came it was always the same thing, his fan club telling him some lame excuse and that nobody could do it.

They were wrong he knew about people that exceed his abilities two of course older than him and the other some months younger than him. Well at the moment he cant compare himself with the two adults they are the best of best both considered genius as him but they come out of the academy at young age, now days that cant be done.

The younger he had been training since he know how to walk, trained by his father with chakra, jutsus, taijutsu and genjutsu. And by his mother someone of the best medic nin in the village in medical jutsus. I can't ignore that, his chakra control is extraordinary best than mine. He knows every kind of jutsus and its very way too much in taijutsu.

It makes you think that because he is to well trained its arrogant and cold as I was, but he is the one that change me, my best friend now, my teacher if a could call him that in not only a ninja way also in day to day life he show me how to be kind with the people that deserve it and to live on moving forward in life he and his family made me see that revenge wasn't all to know my limits and don't be over confident, he is the best person that I know.

However not all the people look him as I do, whispers, cold dead glares, rocks and even weapons throw at him, its no surprise why he hate them but also I wonder why he want to protect them, I never ask him about that, that question never cross my mind before, some day he would tell me.

End Of Sasuke POV

They arrive to Naruto's house when the first star appears in the sky; Rin was in the living waiting for the rice to boil. They sit down with her.

"So how was your day?" she asked like no knowing anything.

"You knew who our jounin instructor was and don't tell us" said Naruto pissed not for her not telling them he was pissed for the time Kakashi made them wait.

"I knew it today when your father came back of his mission" said calmly." Why are you mad?"

"Well if you told me earlier I can make him come in time no four hours later." Was the respond.

After saying that a clock alarm sounded and Rin go to the kitchen. Leaving the boys in the living.

"We need to make something about Sakura, she needs training, a lot of training, not because I like her or anything but it's gone to be a pain in the ass if in every mission we go someone have to save her if she is in danger." Said Sasuke analyzing the situation with the new formed team. "So you can help her like you help me."

"What do you think I am? A personal instructor?" Said an annoyed Naruto.

"Well you help in my training and teach me a lot of things; I don't think that she could resist a week of your father training." Calmly said Sasuke looking his word sinking in Naruto smirking.

"Damn I hate when you are right, how extreme you want me to do it?" Said a resignated Naruto.

"Make her sweat blood" Said Sasuke in a sadistic voice. After all the both hate their respective fan club. The annoying girls from the academy.

"Yo". Said a happy voice in the back of the room.

"Hi dad". Said both males. (A/N: Did I say that Sasuke is like another son to them?)

"Boys we need to talk…"

-----Next Day-----

There they were at five in the mourning the three members of team 7 in the training ground 12 there was the red bridge with the river beneath.

"Good Mourning Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun". Greet Sakura to her teammates.

"Yo, Sakura we want to train you, Naruto is going to teach you some jutsus just to see how good you are, ok?" Said Sasuke, she was surprised of not receiving the grunt greet from both of them.

"So I guess that you know all the seals, in the academy you always know everything so I guess that you would recognize the seals." Said Naruto in a monotone voice, he didn't like the idea of training Sakura; he was doing it just because Sasuke expose his point better than him.

"So show me, what type of jutsu it is?" Asked Sakura.

"It's a medical jutsu, this type of jutsus require a perfect control of chakra so let me show." Naruto grab a kunai and throw make Sasuke a wound in the arm, no to deep only superficial but to Sakura it was like he is gonna die from blood lost in matter of seconds.

Naruto performed the seals, a blue aura surrounds his hands and the wound healed.

"You go it right?" Ask Naruto.

"Yeah I think I got it." She analyzes the seals and the way his hands glow with chakra. "I think that I know how to do it."

"Let's see then". Said Sasuke this time he grab the kunai and wound Naruto in 'revenge' of what he done before.

Sakura performed the same seals, focus the chakra to her hands and the wound healed but she leave a red mark and a little scar, but Naruto knew that in a couple of hours the scar is gonna be gone.

"That was good for the first try, let's see how good your control with chakra is, I want you to do this". Said Naruto but to Sakura's eyes nothing happen.

"What you want me to do? I don't see anything happen". Said Sakura clueless.

"Sasuke throw me a shurinken". Without a doubt Sasuke throw it, you could hear the loud scream of horror by Sakura Kakashi who was watching them chuckle by the reaction of the Kunoichi.

"SASUKE HOW DARE YOU THREW A WEAPON TO YOUR TEAMMATE?" Sakura said in anger.

To her surprise, the shurinken didn't touch Naruto a kind of chakra wall surround him.

"This help you when the weapons aren't infused with chakra, but if you practice this enough you can deflect even swords, I want you to practice this every day after the missions or after training." Said Naruto.

"We better stop here if you practice it now you provably won't last with the training of Kakashi sensei." Said Sasuke, when he finished saying this a poof was heard.

"Yo kiddos, today we will have a survival training just to check your abilities." Said Kakashi smiling. "You have to take this bells from me I don't care how you do it, you can use anything against me, you have till noon if you fail you will return to the academy to be bored again by Iruka's history lessons."

A general shock invades the threesome, "Start… now". Said Kakashi.

Sasuke and Naruto were hiding at the north east and start studying Kakashi they know very well that he wasn't taking the seriously, he have his headband covering his eye and reading a book.

Sasuke and Naruto evidently knew the purpose of the test; you don't spend training all your life with your father and don't get to know him, after one hour studying Kakashi and making some strategies went to find their other teammate.

"Sakura you thrust us right?" Sasuke said and Sakura just nodded " So we have a plan for taking the bells and Naruto decided that he is the one who is gonna be back to de academy."

"This is the plan…"

Kakashi was peacefully reading his book in the shadow of a tree, the last time he checked Naruto and Sasuke were behind the bushes and Sakura was looking for them.

He felt a one presence going to his direction he deducts was Sakura because she wasn't hiding her presence as his 'sons' do.

She stopped and headed to some branches in the left side were he was reading, she start the attack making punches and kicks he only evade them.

After a few minutes, she'll going to made contact with his stomach he disappear in the bushes she started the attack and follow him, what Sakura saw was the dead bodies from her teammates and collapse in the ground.

Kakashi satisfied was going to return where he was reading but his legs didn't respond and notice that a chakra string was surrounding his body making impossible to move with an explosive tag in his chest.

Then he saw that fainted Sakura disappear with a puff and Sasuke and Sakura emerge from the earth while Naruto was hidden in a high branch of a tree that was right in his back.

Sasuke and Sakura took their bells and the chakra strings disappear letting the "explosive tag" fall to the ground. He realized that his called explosive tag was just a piece of orange paper.

"So you two pass" Said Kakashi. "Naruto you will be back to the academy".

"Well if is what Sasuke and Sakura need to pass this exam I am looking forward to it." Said Naruto and start to walk away.

"Wait, Naruto". Sakura said. "You are better ninja than me, let be me the one is going back to the academy."

"Are you going to make that your final decision?" asked Kakashi.

"Hai, Naruto kun restrains you I only give my image in their plan." Said Sakura.

"In that case you all pass." Kakashi said.

"But you tell us that only two of us will pass this exam." Said Sakura.

"He made us this exam with the purpose of seeing our individual skills and to test if we can be a team, in few words he test our teamwork." Said Sasuke with his usual calm voice. "And Sakura let me give you a present". She felt like in that very moment was Christmas Eve. When Sasuke take out a box of his backpack.

She was going to receive a gift from her precious Sasuke Kun. To her surprise the box was heavy very heavy she barely can hold it. She opened the gift.

"That's my gift to you and Naruto have another gift to you," He said with a sadistic hint in his voice. She didn't like this new discovered tone in Sasuke and the grin in Naruto's face, Naruto reaches his pouch and take a piece of paper. She found that her 'gift' was a training schedule she was going to be trained by Naruto in the time that Kakashi take to be late.

The schedule had two notes the first one said that she have to wear the weights in every second of the day that she only have to take them of when she take her bath for three months.

And the second was Naruto's little revenge to Sasuke, it said that Sasuke like strong women not a little mistress in danger.

Naruto knew that that was enough to make her do the training, she look to Kakashi.

"What's the purpose of this training?" Asked Sakura.

"The weight training its use to strength the body and increase the stamina, don't worry about my training I had something like this in mind for you to keep up with the team, I know that you are smart and by the personal notes that Iruka gave me, said that you are good with the basic jutsus and some genjutsus but you lack of stamina and that you don't have too much chakra reserves, this also improve your speed and strength for some taijutsu". Said Kakashi smiling.

He was hoping that Naruto will open up to someone new, but he know how difficult was now, he close some more when Misuki tell him about Kyuubi, the damage made by the villagers was going to start healing in Naruto's mind but Misuki and his attempt of assassination tumble down all what Kakashi and Rin made with much effort.

"Don't worry about being too tired to make the day missions the first three months we're gonna have some crappy D-rank missions, nothing that you'll miss". Said Kakashi chuckling." What matter is that you improved in this few months and when we get high ranked missions you can performed in the best shape you can."

"We are done for today, you all dismissed." Said Kakashi and later disappear with a smoke puff.

"Sasuke Kun, Naruto Kun, I wonder if both of you'll like to come and dinner with me". Said Sakura hopefully.

"I don't think it's a good idea you need to rest, same time tomorrow, same place and we begin with your training."

-----Next Day At 5:30 of the mourning-------

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting down in silence, as they usually do, was rarely that they talk, just when they are dinning in Naruto's house or when they spar.

Sasuke was bored and decide that he would made some chakra exercises, he sand up and walk to the river, he practice the chakra aura while he walk in the middle of the river.

It was around six when Sakura arrived to the training ground.

"Good mourning Sasuke kun, Naruto kun" Greet Sakura with a little smile in her face.

The usual grunt came from both boys.

" Come over hear I am the one who is training you, so I'll give you the only tip I can give you, when you get tired don't use your chakra this only cause that you get more tired after a while." Said Naruto. "So let's start stretching."

After 30 minutes of warm up, they start with the training that consists of running laps around the training field and push-ups. She has to run 50 laps around the training field and 25 push-ups.

In all the mourning, she accomplishes their psychical training, just when she finished Kakashi and her other teammates arrived from the assigned mission.

"Are you done yet?" Asked Sasuke, Sakura drink water from the river and nodded.

"Ok, then it's time for the second part of your training". Said Naruto. "Now I want you to put all the chakra you have in your left hand and made it flow to the other hand, like this."

Naruto put his hand with the palms faced, separated by seven inches and the blue chakra start to go to one hand to another.

"And the chakra that is transferred to the right hand made it go to your left hand through your body make it flow constantly that way your chakra control will be better than you currently had". Said Naruto not cutting the flow of chakra.

"But first come with us to retrieve our mission's gains." Said Sasuke.

"But I don't deserved I don't worked for that money with you". Sakura said sadly.

"The truth is that we don't want to make the hokage mad by leaving you here training and not doing missions with us," Kakashi said, and Sakura sweat dropped.

It took 30 minutes to reach the hokage tower and collect the money, the time they come back to the training ground it was time for lunch, and Sakura bring some rice balls, a can of apple juice and some chocolates for dessert.

She came prepared because she knew her special training would be hard and that she will need a lot of energy to keep up with it.

------ Two weeks later------

By this time she can move normally moved like before, her body develop some muscles but it didn't look like it.(A/N: I don't like women that look like Sylvester Stallone or Arnold Swartzenegeer Did I spell it right?) She was going to start with the usual training when Naruto stopped her.

"Today the usual schedule changes, now I giving you a easy exercise of chakra control, you'll need to climb the tree without hands just with your chakra, like this, first you concentrate chakra in your feet and run to the tree trunk, do it in small trees so you can harm yourself too badly with the falls". Naruto was teaching the same way his father did it; he has to explain the exercise so she can get it easy.

-----The last week of the second month-----

Sakura was walking to the training ground as usually and she saw her teammates already waiting for her.

She started running and made some taijutsu stance that Sasuke and Naruto teach her in the first days of the month. She was very satisfied by the fact that she was becoming stronger and she can handle with the exercise that Naruto gave her with less effort and fast.

There was days that Sasuke teach her when Naruto have to go to some crappy mission but Sasuke think it didn't worth the effort, so they use a simple method to decide who is going and who is going to stay, a coin toss, By her surprised was rarely the times Naruto lost, but also Sasuke got his good days.

So when she finished and shows that she mastered the exercise Sasuke or Naruto gave her a new one.

"Today Sasuke had good news to give you" Said Naruto with a grin and you could sense some pride in his voice.

"Well you will start tomorrow doing missions with us." Said Sasuke. He change his mind about Sakura saw her taking all the training that Naruto give her, he realized that she really want to be a kunoichi even if Naruto bribe her telling her that he liked strong women, from a part well she like the women that can look at herself and don't expect be saved by anybody.

Sakura think that she was a step closer on her goal to gain Sasuke's heart. Inner Sakura." HELL YEAH, TAKE THAT INO PIG".

A month ago, Sakura quit with Naruto, she saw him with another girl holding hands and he give her a kiss in the cheek. But she didn't saw who the girl was. (A/N: Do you think I am going to spoil the surprised?)

* * *

Finally a new chapter done, I was inspired in a rainy day so I couldn't reject such an opportunity to carry on with my fic. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it. 


	7. The Eyes And The Kidnappers

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

A/N: I like to thank WhiteKitsune and Harukakanata for their help I discuss some ideas that were haunting my head and help me guiding this chapter because really I didn't have any idea how to follow the story. So the only thing that I need to say is have fun.

Let us begin

* * *

Chapter Six: The eyes and the Kidnapper.

"I Want them both, they had the same potential, but I can sense a stronger darkness in the heart that one, but the other I think its going to be difficult to make him come to me." Said a cold voice in the shadows of the woods near Konoha.

"That won't be a problem if one fall, the other will surrender and join you, Orochimaru-sama." Said a warmer voice, the source was a tall man with glasses and grey-blueish hair man with a Konoha headband.

"It be wise to design a special curse seal for each other, I wonder who is going to survive the sealing". Said Orochimaru with a hint of joy and excitement in his voice. "The blonde brat is going to be a problem if my former comrades are looking for him, I want you to watch them closely I don't want anything to happened to my elite ninjas, Kabuto".

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, don't worry." Kabuto Said.

------- In Konoha-------

It's been a while since Sakura join her team in mission, sometimes even with the speed she gain with the special training she received, she found difficult to keep up with her teammates.

Once a week they receive a low C-class mission that it'll be done in a day or two, it was obvious why Kakashi didn't want long missions, Rin is pregnant.

"Hey kiddos I think I can tell you why we have this short missions, it'll be appropriate since my students are like my sons". Said Kakashi unexpectedly cheerful something odd in him he always keep the stoic appearance that Naruto and Sasuke have.

"Well the truth is that my wife recently told me that she is pregnant". Simply said Kakashi, in the other hand Naruto and Sasuke open a little their eyes and Sakura was shock to know that Kakashi was married.

(A/N: Sakura don't know that Kakashi is the adopted father of Naruto and Sasuke, you know what I mean, she only think that Naruto and Kakashi are related because the mask and the last name.)

"Congratulations Kakashi –sensei" He hears said in unsound his students. He knows that back home he'll received some questions by his sons not related with the flowers and bees.

"Back to the business then, today missions are in this little list just some little D Rank I think that you'll finish them at lunch time." This didn't sound like an observation at all it was more an order than anything.

So they start with the missions.

They have to go for groceries at different stores Naruto thought that that type of missions were requested by lazy people that prefer pay to someone to do it that themselves. He has the same reason as Sasuke he likes to walk around the city.

Sakura choose to make the missions she like the most, gardening, since she and Ino were in the academy she like to spend much time as possible in the gardens of the academy or in a nice clearing full of flower and life.

Sasuke in the other hand like the delivery message duty ran across the city several times always feeling free. That's because his hobby is walk around with Naruto sometimes talking and sometimes just watching the surroundings in silence.

So in record time team 7 was done with their missions 10 D-rank missions done in that day. Kakashi was surprised by this fact; this was a proof that he has a special and strong shinobi group under his wing.

This don't pass unnoticed in the jounin room, they use to think that Kakashi will take it easy with his team because his son was in it, on the contraire, he was requesting too much missions for his team, one time Asuma heard him requesting all the D-Rank missions.

This was something that bothers Asuma and Gai.

"I think it's creepy the way that team works, one of my students tell me that the only female, the Haruno girl have to wear a weighted suit for two months and made all sort of training physical and mind, she said that was to increase her strength and chakra reserves". Said Asuma.

"Knowing Kakashi as my rival, I have my doubts, he is lazy, I don't think he made that balanced training to her, he is always focus on ninjutsu than taijutsu, I wonder who did it?" said Gai in a matter of fact.

"Tenten, she'll know, she is friend of the boys in Kakashi's team."

"What do you want to know?" Ask a voice coming from the entrance door.

"We were talking about your team Kakashi; don't you think that you push them too much?" Said Asuma.

"I know their limits, I have trained one of them all my life I thought that you both know that Kurenai, Gai because one of your students are friends of my son, in the other hand, Sasuke had been training with my son more than three years I thought". Said Kakashi

"And the girl? I don't think that had received the same training that Naruto and Sasuke had".

"She was put in some type of training schedule that my son made for her, I was surprise that she finished a month early, I thought that she'll quit but they bribe her with something that she can't refuse" Said Kakashi smiling.

All in the room listen curious about this bribe thing, they could get some ideas to get their gennin team to train harder, in Asuma and Kurenai case. Gai was only interested because Naruto could fuse both training methods of Kakashi and his.

"Naruto tell her that he and Sasuke like strong women," Said happily Kakashi.

The rest of the jounins sweat dropped, they expect something else.

"Well that should work with Ino". Thought Asuma

----Dinner Time-----

"Father, Mother" Said Naruto serious and respectful to his parents. "We'll like to congratulate both of you for this good news". Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you Naruto, Sasuke, at first I was afraid a didn't tell your father until I was certain, that was three months ago and today when I went to work I made an analysis and it was positive, I am glad that both of you are happy with this." Rin said.

"I should say that it was time for both of you have a kid of your own". Said Naruto feeling a bit guilty.

" I think is better if I move out with Sasuke when the baby is born, there's not much room for me" Said Naruto showing sadness in his eyes but a grin in his face, Kakashi's house have only two rooms, two bathrooms, the living and the kitchen.

"We thought about that, we're going to build another room next to yours, but that mean that you'll live with Sasuke sometime until the room it's finished". Said Rin

"And how many times I have to tell you that dropped that mask of yours when you enter in this house" Rin Said angrily.

Kakashi was silent in every moment in the conversation, absorbed in his thoughts something that was usual since Naruto and Sasuke became gennins. Since that they he was watching Naruto closely.

He was wondering if Naruto had a double mask know. He watch him interact with Sakura supposedly open, Sasuke was following his example, creating a mask of his own, and now this happen he was wearing that mask with the only people that love him truly and had been with him all his life.

"Kakashi san" a voice yelled from the outside. Kakashi walk outside to find Genma" Hokage-sama wants to meet you and your team he said it's an emergency". With that, he disappears and Kakashi run inside the house.

"Excuse us Rin, Hokage-sama request our presence, we have to go boys and find Sakura and meet with the Hokage soon as possible." Kakashi said grabbing Sasuke and Naruto disappearing with a poof.

----5 minutes later in the hokage office----

There was Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, Gai team and Kurenai team without Hinata.

"Kakashi this is the situation, you and your team accompanied with Kurenai and Gai teams have to chase a kidnaper and retrieve his hostage". Said the hokage

"Who is the hostage?" asked Naruto noticing that Hinata was not there. Knowing the answer.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you are dismissed" Said Sarutobi.

They had run almost for three hours since the meeting in hokage office, guided by Hyuuga Neji, he was pissed, he have to go looking for his worthless cousin, Tenten was worried, Lee was quiet, Shino and Kiba were sad like that they don't have any strength left.

Unlike Naruto and Sasuke they were letting go powerful killer intent waves the jounin note this and Sakura was focus in the mission at hand.

They found some a small camp in clearing, they could trespass the traps around with Neji's help, and Hinata was in the tent of the middle of the clearing there was three more tents surrounding the one in the middle, while three men were guarding.

"Sakura when we reach to Hinata take her and run to the village, don't worry we will protect you". Whispered Naruto. She simply nodded.

They see how Tenten take down one man with a kunai, Neji left another unconscious closing his tenketsus and Lee with a punch in the back of the neck finish with the guard left.

They take the bodies silently to the bushes and that was when team seven came to action they made a henge taking the guards place, they have to enter in the tent of the middle and rescue Hinata without alerting the other three tents. If team 7 have troubles team eight will step in, it was just a back up team.

They enter to the tent finding an unconscious Hinata guarded by three more guards.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to guard outside." Guard number one said.

"Its time for the shift". Said Sasuke.

"But you just started your shift". Said Guard number 2

"Well with that our cover is blow." Said Naruto

He speed to the guard number two was the one nearest to Hinata, and punch him in the face sending him flying to the outsides of the camp.

Kakashi was fighting with guard number three he was a jounin of the stone village. He take on kunai from his pouch and throw it directly to his heart, the guard evaded the kunai but he was surprise finding Kakashi standing in front of him separated by mere inches throwing a kick to his guts.

Sasuke was fighting the other guard it was difficult to find an opening if he wasn't careful he'll note that Sakura is the one that is going to take Hinata to the village. They were exchanging punches and kicks.

Sasuke was going desperate 'Crap why is taking this long to take Hinata out from here' he felt a punch in his ribs that take the air out from him, and he felt the 'crack' of the ribs. He was in his knees, the guard takes a kunai.

"It's time to finish with you little brat," Lowering the kunai at top speed. There was nothing he could do to avoid the deathblow. He felt how the blood was coming down from his back, but he feels no pain, that's when he open his eyes to see his comrade, his brother protecting him.

'This is not Naruto, what is this bloodlust? This rage?' Thought Sasuke.

He was surprised when he saw his brother face, he could see a part of the whisker marks that he have in his cheeks and his eyes red like his, with a slid pupil with two comas at the sides.

'What's this? Why he?' "Naruto, why?" it was all that Sasuke was able to said.

"I won't let a scum like this kill my brother" said Naruto in a groan.

"What a touching scene but you are the next" Said the guard.

Sasuke cant stand up with the broken ribs, so all depends in the stab Naruto, he take the kunai leaving a hole in his shoulder, that in an instant healed, the guard was shocked by this.

Naruto focus all his chakra to his legs and a yellow flash was all that the guard saw with a kick in his neck the body was lying lifeless in the ground with the broken neck.

In the mourning a group of ANBU escorted the three teams along with the four prisoners the rest of the kidnappers were dead. Sasuke was sleeping while Naruto carry him, but the rest in the group were fine only minor injuries, it's seems that the stronger ones were the guards that Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke fought.

Two weeks had passed since the mission and was the day that Sasuke was discharge of the hospital.

As expected Rin, Kakashi and Naruto were waiting for him at the exit of the hospital Sasuke was surprise that Sakura was not there, but he felt how someone grab his arm.

"Sakura would you please let me go?" Said Sasuke. "I want to go with my family". Sakura blinked a few times and let go Sasuke, she follow him with her eyes on the ground when she lift her eyes she saw that in the direction that he was going is where Kakashi, Naruto and Rin was standing.

"They are your family?" asked Sakura numbly.

"Yes, not by blood but they are here when I need help". Was all that he said.

She was shocked that will explain why Kakashi let them be when they propose her special training.

"Congratulation Mrs. Hatake" Said Sakura.

"Thank you, you are Sakura my sons other teammate right?" Said Rin.

"Yes, is nice to meet you" Said Sakura with a bow.

They walk home after leaving Sakura in her house. Naruto was talking about the mission with his mother, Sasuke was just happy that they could be together again, but the memories of Naruto's eyes haunt him, 'Today dinner topic' he thought.

They arrive to the house, all the family was helping with the dinner, and Kakashi was helping Rin with the veggies, while Naruto and Sasuke were setting the table.

When they finally were ready.

"Naruto want to ask you about this since we got back to the village, what the hell happen with your eyes?" Asked Sasuke.

"Well, I don't know, I just feel all that rage coming out from me when that scum wanted to kill". Said Naruto.

None of Rin or Kakashi knows about this, Kakashi easily felt the Kyubi's chakra but he couldn't see what happen because he was dealing with the other guard.

"I saw it, I know what it is but why didn't you tell me?" Asked again Sasuke getting angry at his brother.

"What are you talking about? What do these have to do with my eyes?" Said the blonde-haired.

"So you just awaken it" The dark haired boy said more to himself than to another.

"What are you talking about? And in English so we all can understand" Repeated Naruto.

"It's seems that you are like me, a Sharingan user" Said Sasuke.

"He having a Sharingan I doubt". Said Rin.

"I know what I saw, there's no point denying it." Said Sasuke

"It can be possible, I never know Naruto's mother, since the team was disbanded after _that_ mission," Said Kakashi." I keep in touch with our sensei but I never knew his wife".

* * *

A/N: Well another chapter done and take me less time that I expected for updating. I want to thank you all for your reviews and I'll answer a review that keeps ringing in my head.

Yes, the Uchiha massacre occurs, that's why Sasuke is always with Naruto in Naruto's house.

I think we will see Itachi in a couple of chapters, so I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing it: D


	8. The Twin Seals

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I though how cool look have the Sharingan if it was mix it with the Kyuubi eyes, I told Kitsune about around two or three days ago, also depends of the reviews so a Sharingan it is.

Another thing when I said that Naruto grin, it's when he curve his eyes, remember he have the black mask covering the half of his face.

Answering some reviews, Taisa: Because Naruto had been training with Kakashi and Rin in the mourning he start going until nine.

Purerandomness: Well I didn't said that she had an awful control just that she needs to expand her chakra supplies and physical strength. So making the chakra exercise will increase her chakra and strength her body will make her molding her chakra easier because her mind and her body are in a perfect balance. :D

So let's continue with the story.

**Chapte**r 7: **The twin seals**

Three months had passed from the kidnap incident, Sasuke ribs finally healed, he was anxious because he will finally go to practice with his team, spar with Naruto, get Sakura off of his ass, 'Ohh precious moments with his team' thought Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke, Breakfast is ready" yell Naruto from the kitchen. He thought it was a shame that the time when Naruto take his breakfast to bead was over. 'But you can't have in life'. He walks his way down the stairs.

"So what is your father preparing to us for today?" Sasuke ask.

"Knowing him, he will give us a bunch of D-Rank missions, if we get hurry we could have a little spar before lunch, I am afraid you are loosing shape." Naruto said with a grin in his face.

"Shut it and let's go, we could have a mourning spar". Sasuke said.

"Ok, let's go". Said Naruto giving another bite to his toast.

They walk twenty minutes to the meeting place empty cover with the first sunbeam of the mourning.

"Naruto I want you to use it" Said Sasuke. "Don't hold back".

"Sasuke I don't feel right using your bloodline". Said Naruto

"What are you talking about? Is also yours, now focus your chakra to your eyes and active it, or I'll beat the shit out of you". Sasuke said angrily.

"Ok if you say so".

"Sharingan!" Both boys yell.

They charge with all that they have, the speed of the attacks were amazing, something that Naruto think was one of the effects from the Sharingan was that you could see everything in slow motion, and with his Shunshin style was perfect.

Sakura arrive half an hour later when they start the spar, she was looking at her teammates amazed by their fighting, she could tell now that the guard that broke Sasuke ribs was very strong.

They stop their fighting twenty minutes after Sakura arrive; they were laughing something very odd in them.

"Ok, that was creepy" Sakura said when her teammates sat with her.

"What can we say?" started Naruto. "We have a long time without sparing" insert eyes grin here.

"Yo, kiddos well I want you to tell you that I nominated you three for the Chunnin exams" Kakashi said happily.

"When do the exams will start?" Sakura ask.

"Less than a month so it's better if you three start training". With that told, he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Naruto-kun could you help in my training?" Ask awkwardly Sakura.

"Tomorrow meet me here at five, don't forget the suit that we give you". Said Naruto, he want to pass this exam so he had better help Sakura in her training.

With that, Sakura took off even she forgets to ask Sasuke for a date.

"Let's go home and ask dad if he could train us". Said Naruto, Sasuke follow him.

-----30 minute later-----

"If you want me to train you, you have to quit with that weights I have a technique that I want to pass along the family, and speed is essential for this technique, so take it off" Said Kakashi serious.

"I am going to teach you my own jutsu, is an assassination technique, very power full, use it wisely to save your precious people". Said Kakashi. "Both of you activate you Sharingan".

"Copy this seal" Kakashi said performing the seals. "And gather all the chakra you can to your hand if you do this correctly, this is the right form of the jutsu, let me show you."

The blue chakra surround Kakashi's hand, you can heard the thousand birds and the blue ball of electricity. Kakashi ran to a tree and slam the chidori in, he made a hole in the tree.

"So this is my leave, I think you can learn the rest by yourselves." For the second time in that day Kakashi disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I can't say that I'm not surprised". Naruto said calmly.

"With amount of chakra he used we will have just one try today". Sasuke said analyzing the jutsu.

"First let practice the sequence of the seals it will be useful to perform that technique at top speed in dangerous occasions".

They stay all the rest of the day performing the seals every time faster than the past when they were satisfied they head to Naruto's home for dinner.

"How the training is?" Kakashi asked.

" Unless you want us in the hospital for chakra depletation we have to expand our chakra resource and I have to think in a training schedule for Sakura well I think that increasing the weights a little and teach her some genjutsus and medical jutsus will do" Said Naruto.

"I'll need your help in that department Sasuke I am terrible in the illusions, and you'll have some time alone with Sakura". Said Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe, why do I want time alone with her, she is annoying and she is always asking for a date is just that..."

"She looks like a nice girl to me Sasuke". Rin said in the other side of the table. "She look happy when you get out of the hospital, when you were unconscious she was by your side all the time".

"I don't care she is just another fan girl that wants to become Ms. Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke… look at the mirror I think your head it's a little bit bigger today." Said Naruto.

"Let me see". Sasuke get in front of the mirror of the living. "I don't see any different".

"Maybe is because that ego of yours is to inflate" Said Naruto.

"Come on you know that I say that in a joke," Sasuke said faking hurt in his voice.

"Enough let's go to eat" Kakashi stop the shouts of Naruto and Sasuke.

----Next Day----

"Sakura, because we don't have too much time to spare until the exam, you'll have a heavier training than last time, before you made your mourning exercise you'll go to Sasuke's house he'll teach you some genjutsus and I will continue teaching you the medical jutsus" said Naruto giving Sakura a piece of paper with her training.

"I'll see you later Sasuke and I need to train for the exam as well" With that Naruto go jumping branch to branch heading to Sasuke house leaving Sakura alone.

Naruto arrive to the clearing that Sasuke used to practice his accuracy with the shurinken and kunai, it was full of targets, trees and big rocks.

"You are ready?" asked Sasuke.

"If we don't try it will never know." Said Naruto.

"Sharingan" both of them yelled.

"Remember that you still have to train Sakura in the afternoon" said Naruto.

"You too, besides I don't want to be alone with her, so when I finish with the genjutsu you will teach her a medical skill so don't pass out it'll be hell waking you up".

Sasuke responded.

They both performed the seals and started focusing their chakra to their hands as if the two were one. Gathering the chakra in their hands was the easy part making the chakra surround their hands and keep it controlled was the difficult part.

They practice several hours in that time now they can control better the chidori it was matter of days to have it fully mastered, they also add more weights to their clothes and spar, they want the ANBU rank, they know that they need to be the best shinobis of the village if they want that rank.

It was nearly midday when they stopped.

"Sasuke lets wait 5 minute if she is not here by then we have to go and find her," Naruto said.

"Do you like some water? I am dry," said Sasuke offering Naruto a glass of water.

15 minutes later

Sakura was running in the streets at top speed, well at all the speed she can with the weighted suit, she was turning in a corner when she crash with a face painted ninja.

"Keep your eyes in the road woman; I could rip you in to pieces right now" Said the ninja, lifting her two inches from the ground with one arm. The other ready to punch her.

"It'll be nice if you leave my teammate alone" Said a voice from his back, he turn around to see red crimson eyes, when he return his eyes to Sakura he then note he other boy with the same red crimson eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked 'I didn't sense them' Thought.

"Kankuro we don't have time for this" Said the blonde girl in his back.

Another figure appears from the shadows.

"Interesting" said the figure with red hair and dark glimpses in his eyes. "I am Gaara of desert who are you?"

"He is Hatake Naruto and I am Uchiha Sasuke". Response Sasuke.

"Two of you considered genius, this will be interesting, are you going to participate in the Chunnin exams?" ask Gaara.

"Yes she was going to our training when this dick head bump to her" .Naruto said calmly.

"Kankuro apologize". Said Gaara.

"I am sorry," Kankuro said.

"Anyway what are you doing in this part of the city? This is too near the Uchiha sector and very far from any entrance of the village", ask Sasuke.

"We felt two big powers and we came to find out who they belong to". Gaara said. "I guess now we know who belong those powers, now I can't fell any other person there".

"Gaara remember we have to go with Baki". Said Temari with fear in her voice, she don't want to mess with Gaara telling him what to do.

"I want to see you in the exam," Said Gaara. "Temari, Kankuro let's go".

With the Suna team out of reach…

"That was odd, did you feel that?" ask Sasuke.

"Yes, there was something familiar but I can't put the finger in it". Naruto said. "Haruno-san, let's go"

"Sakura, dammed, when you call me that I think you are talking to my mother". Protested Sakura.

"Ok, just don't yell in my ear, let's go time to your training". Naruto said.

----Three Weeks Later----

'Pft, who the hell they think a**r**e fooling'. Thought Sasuke.

"Sasuke can we just walk trough the wall and skip that mess."

"What's the fun in that?" Ask Sasuke.

"Show off". Tease Naruto

"Ok Sakura, let's go inside". Said Sasuke, Sakura jut follow her teammates.

They walk to the group in a hall and two ninjas block the way to the room 301, they saw how the two bullies punch a boy with a blue jacket.

Sasuke walk near one of the bullies.

"Can we get trough? We know this is the second floor we need to go to the third" Sasuke said in a low voice only the bullies heard it.

"Go away twerp, we won't let anybody get trough us". One said.

Sasuke launch a kick to the bully as the bully launches his. When they were in the middle of the way, someone caught the kicks.

"Lee why do you do that? You know that we were supposed to pass unnoticed". They heard Tenten voice.

"Oh, hi Tenten-chan". Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun is nice to see you again". Said Tenten.

'**Who the hell she thinks she is, talking to Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun as is they were her friends**'. Scream Inner Sakura.

"Hello Tenten-chan, it's been a while since we see each other". Said Sasuke, with a smirk in his face.

They walk trough the stairs up to the third floor in silence Sasuke and Naruto were uncomfortable with Neji glancing at them.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun I am glad you made it". They heard the voice of the blonde girl and they feel more weight in their shoulders.

"Ino- pig let them breath". Yell Sakura.

"Get off". Said coldly Naruto.

"Hey, you too have to do this exam?" Said a loud voice from the back of the room.

Naruto and Sasuke take advantage from this and free themselves from Ino's wrath, she lost the balance and fall to the ground. Chouji help her stand up.

"Troublesome girl" Said Shikamaru.

"Excuse I'll suppose that you are this year rookies, I want to share with you my information, look this are nin-info cards, the show you the information of the participants of the exam, do you have someone in mind?" Kabuto ask.

"Do you have one of those of Gaara of the Sand?" Sasuke Ask.

"You know the name it'll be easier to find". Kabuto said.

"Gaara of the Sand, the impressive thing about him is that he has a B-rank mission, I don't have anymore information about him".

"This is cards that tell you how many participants are in this exam and where they come from, look the village of the sound only sends one team, pathetic".

Suddenly Kabuto's glasses crack.

"That's for disrespect our village". Dosu said.

"Little fuckers from the back stop it or you'll fail the exam before the start," Said the jounin in the front of the class room.

They pick the number; Sasuke was sit in the middle of the room Naruto in the back and Sakura in the front.

Ibiki gave the instructions and they start the test, when they figure out about the cheating, and Naruto start copying from Sasuke the same way Sasuke did.

At the end of the exam, only twenty-six teams remind in the Chunnin exam.

"Congratulations you pass this test, now you have to wait until the next examinator arrives."

A loud crash from the windows was heard.

"I am the second examinator Anko" (A/N: I don't remember the last name: P) "We have to move of location to the old training ground 44, the forest of death".

They travel jumping roof-to-roof crossing the village.

"Now that we are here I need you to sign this form this way there's no chance that they can blame me if anyone of you died" Anko said.

Half an hour later team seven was in front of the gates.

"Begin" Shout Anko.

They walk trough the gates they were thinking in a plan when something snap Sasuke and Naruto from their minds.

"Sakura did you bring the weights?" Naruto ask.

"Of course not in not that mad" Sakura said

"Well Sasuke we have to take out ours". Naruto said, Sakura was shocked by this information.

Ten minutes later, both boys without their weights were speeding through the forest, with the female teammate three feet behind them.

"Luckily we will find another team in our way to the tower, let's rest for five minutes I need to go, the nature is calling". Naruto said.

"Fine, hey take this" Sasuke give a bell and Naruto tied in his right wrist. "We don't know if somebody replaces you when you are… doing your thing." Sasuke said.

Three minutes later Naruto come back but with the bell in the wrong wrist.

Sasuke don't loose time and attack the fake Naruto, they started exchanging punches and kicks.

When the real Naruto showed up. He suddenly punch the attacker in the back of his neck and leave him unconscious.

They started looking for the scroll, they were very lucky they find it in his pouch they give the scrolls to Sakura.

When someone appear in their backs an enormous snake grab Sakura and take her away, and a grass Nin appear in front of them.

"Ku, ku, ku, I am glad to see you two" The grass Nin said. "I promise that I won't do anything to your teammate if you behave".

"Do you want our scrolls? if that's what you want we don't have them" Said calmly Naruto.

"Keep your stupid scrolls I don't want them, I want you two". Said the grass Nin. "It's better if you start fighting if you don't I'll kill you".

Naruto was the first to charge, he was fighting with all his strength, but you could easily see that the other ninja was playing with him. With a punch in his guts, Naruto fall to the ground.

Now was Sasuke turn to attack the grass Nin using his Sharingan, he was having the same problem that his friend, when Naruto recover his breath he join Sasuke with the same bloodlust and rage than four months ago. The slit eyes and the Sharingan activated.

This give a chance to Sasuke you hide himself making a strategy to defeat this enemy.

He hid in a tree, Naruto lead the grass Nin goes to the branch he take out his kunai and tied his enemy to the tree.

"Fire dragon no jutsu," Both males yell.

They start to breath slowly and slowly when the smoke dissipate they saw that the man have another face.

"Good fight you two; you did it well that's why I am going to give you a gift". They feel how two clones bite them in the neck, when the clones disappear the man said. "I hope you enjoy you gifts" with that, he disappear.

Sakura ran to the place where she was separated of the rest of the team, she found their bodies in the ground.

She ran the rest of the day to the tower carrying the bodies. When she arrives, Iruka welcome them he takes them to the hospital beds prepared for the exam.

They wake up in the mourning.

"Well with this I think we have to keep an eye on them". Said the third hokage.

"I should take them out of the exam now". Kakashi said.

"No, Orochimaru warn us he wants them to continue in the exam" Said Anko.

"Hey what's going on here?" Naruto ask.

"Nothing but we need to talk now. What happen?" Kakashi ask.

"Well we fight a grass Nin he kick our ass and when we made an ambush and our fire jutsu hit him, he have another face, then two clones bite us and that's all I remember." Naruto said quickly

"Ok that all?" ask the third.

"Yes". Sasuke said.

"We don't have time to waist, we have to seal the seal, this is going to be painful," Kakashi said.

"You look for Naruto; I am taking care of Sasuke." Sarutobi said.

They were in dark room writing with ink in the floor after finishing the sealing the hokage went to his office to take some rest.

"Now you can make seals, you had grown Kakashi." Said a voice in the darkness.

"What do you want with these boys, Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"You'll find out soon". Orochimaru said. "They belong to me now".

"You own nothing bastard." Kakashi said angrily.

"Ku, ku, ku, see you soon Kakashi-san" With that Orochimaru disappear.

A/N: I have to finish this chapter in this, I am having some problems with my keyboard, My sister drop some water in it and the letter "r" don't work so, I want to update before taking it to the technician. So I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it.


	9. The Twin Seals Prt 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

A/N: Well I am updating quickly, lots of free time, answering about the long time jump is because I have to fit the time for something to happen, with the pairing something that I want to the readers decide, I have to tell you guys that the Naru/Hina its wining, so submit some votes in the reviews you have about two or three chapters for :P.

Let's continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter eight: Twin Seals Part 2.

Naruto woke up two days after the sealing the first thing that he noted was the person lying in the bed next to his own. Three girls waiting for them to wake one with pink hair in a chair next to the bed where Sasuke was sleeping, the other two in a couch that was in the front wall were his bed is.

"Good mourning Naruto-kun" said the two girls from the couch.

"Mourning to you too". In his head was all foggy he was asking himself what happen before he fall sleep.

"What happen?" Naruto ask.

"I don't know a giant snake take me away from you two, then when I got free of the snake I found you two lying in the ground". Sakura said.

That's when all the memories come back in a rush Orochimaru, the fight, the seal, and the counter seal.

"Is Sasuke all right?" Naruto ask.

"He had been sleeping since we arrive four days ago, but he still alive". Sakura said.

"What happen to you two?" Asked a voice from the couch.

"We were attacked by a single man, he mop the floor with our ass". Said Naruto skipping the part of the seal of course. He rubs his right shoulder.

"I'll bet was that Suna nin we saw the other day". Sakura said.

"We are sure he is strong if he did a number in you two." Tenten said from the couch.

"We was a grass nin but, there was something odd in him, he was no gennin I can tell you that". Said Sasuke who awoke five minutes ago.

"He did something to you, when we arrive you were burning in fever, I manage to cure your wounds but there was something in your neck, a mark, and that creepy aura just remember it send shiver down my spine". Sakura said.

Naruto didn't want to talk about the seal, "So when do your team arrive, Hinata?" Naruto ask changing the subject.

"We were here when Sakura arrive, there was just another team here the one that Sakura mention". Said Hinata stuttering. (A/N: Sakura is there so she is in her shy mode)

"Is there something wrong?" Sasuke ask.

"We saw a fight between the Suna team and a team from the stone, the one with the red hair killed the captain of the stone team, then they surrender the scroll, but he killed the rest of the team anyway, I was scared." Hinata said and taking a deep breath she continue.

"Then I saw Sakura running carrying Sasuke and Iruka by her side carrying you."

Thirty minutes pass and the girls leave because a medic nin tell them that the patients need to rest.

It was dark at night Naruto and Sasuke with their boys aching all over, were lying in the beds.

"My body sore like hell, but I'm bore maybe we could have a walk a round to stretch the legs and clear our minds" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke agree with a nod and jump off the bed. They walk around through long passages around, when they finally come to the outside of the tower was refreshing almost like a therapy for the mind and the soul.

"Well this is something good, for a change". Sasuke said.

They continue walking until they found a tree in the middle of a clearing; they jump to the branches and sit down watching at the moon.

"This past days were crazy, if you tell me last week that a snake bastard gonna beat my ass I wont believe you". Naruto said.

"That wasn't in my plans either". Sasuke said.

"What do we have here? they're the bastards that Orochimaru-Sama tell us to kill". Said a Oto nin with bandages all over his face.

"Yes they are the guys that were talking with the one who insult our village". Said another with spiky hair.

"Let's end this quickly; I want to finish the test". Said a woman from the back.

The five prepare their combat styles, they start to charge but before they meet each other a kunai was launch in the middle of the clearing.

"Stop this you three, we won't let you harm them". Said a woman from a tree in the right of the clearing. "And you two what are you doing out of the bed? you're still recovering from your battle with that man".

"Sorry Tenten, we were taking a walk when this three come to us". Said Naruto. Then three females jump from the tree.

"If you want to kill them you have to pass above us". Said Hinata with confidence in her voice making the jyunken stance.

"Well three bitches protecting their boyfriend that is cute" Said Zaku sarcastically.

"Who are you calling a bitch you fucker?" Sakura said letting inner Sakura to talk.

"I'll take them off Dosu". Zaku said.

"I'll help you, let me the pink one". Kin said.

"Don't get to beat remember that our objectives are the other boys". Dosu said.

"Hey girls be careful you don't want to be injured in the last day of the exam". Said Sasuke. "We don't know what are they capable".

"You are getting soft pal, I think it's because Sakura, you had spent too much time looking at her". Naruto said the last part in a whisper so the only one that could hear it was Sasuke.

Sakura was running to Kin with a kunai in her hand, but suddenly she stop, and she heard a bell ringing, she feel dizzy and fell to her knees.

"What a kunoichi are you? A decent ninja could see that trap, I can bet that you spend more time in the bath than training, you are just a failure" Kin said.

"Shut up you don't know how much I have trained so much, Naruto kun and Sasuke kun help every day, but it seems that its not enough, I want to be strong for my team and myself". Sakura said.

Sasuke throw a kunai cutting the strings realizing Sakura from the jutsu. "Show her how strong you are". He said.

"All right Sasuke kun". She said.

She continue with her charge and send a punch to Kin's face, she duck and send a kick to Sakura's stomach but Sakura block it with an arm, but Kin realized that Sakura left an opening in her left side and Kin use one of her needles and paralyzed Sakura.

Hinata was fighting with Zaku, it was a tight fight, and each other knew that a punch will be the end of the fight, Hinata could close Zaku's tenketsus, or Zaku could explode Hinata's heart with an attack from his hands.

Tenten didn't want to enter in that fight she was looking if Dosu was going to launch an attack, or she could replace Hinata if she gets beat, she was concerned when Sakura was paralyzed by the bells.

Sasuke was anger Kin was about to kill Sakura I he don't do anything, for an odd reason Naruto was anger as well. They felt a burning sensation from the place were the seal was place. The Sharingan was activated by both at the same time.

"You better stop that one," Said Naruto looking at Sakura's direction. "I'll finish with the other one."

Sasuke just launch himself in top speed where Sakura was in the ground, he stop the hand with the kunai, Kin saw an arm with flames tattoos, she lift her eyes to meet the crimson eyes of the Uchiha, he tight the grip on her wrist, breaking her bones, he grab the kunai that was now on the ground and stab her in the shoulder after that with a kick in her stomach launching he several feet.

Naruto appear in the back of Zaku, he lift the body from the neck and running at top speed he crash him to tree, and proceed to punish his kidney with his free hand, Naruto press the Zaku's face against the tree, Zaku thought the this boy was going to break his skull. He could feel how the headband was becoming one with his skull.

Sasuke move on to Dosu, which in this point of the fight had pissed his pants three times.

"So who is going to kill who?" Said Sasuke with an evil voice and a smirk in his face.

Dosu gulped, Sasuke was walking to his direction, but Sakura hug him and stop him.

"Please Sasuke stop," Sakura said looking at the place of the seal the origin of the marks. "Please stop this is not you, you don't want to kill him". A tear drop from Sakura's face and fall in Sasuke's shoulder.

She then sees how the seal stared to fade, leaving the cursed seal and the other seal over it.

Naruto suddenly start to retrieve the cursed seal and his anger dissipates, he release Zaku who fall on the ground unconscious.

Everybody was shocked by the demonstration of power; five minutes pass like an eternity.

"What the hell was that?" Tenten ask.

"That was the reason that we were unconscious the past days" Sasuke said.

With the time that the three girls and the two boys stood in shock the sound team manages to escape.

* * *

This was the part that was left unfinished of the chapter Twin Seals. I hope that you enjoy it reading it as I enjoy writing. See ya later. 


	10. Preparation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Well in this chapter, the preliminaries are over and it's the month of preparation, in the preliminaries Hinata and Sakura fight and was a draw, the one who fought with Neji was Ino, Naruto and Sasuke fought the males of the sound team. If you want me to write this chapter someone is going to help thought, I am not good in the fighting area: p. I Want to remember all of you that this is no a yaoi fic, some dialog will some like but I can't figure another way to write it.

Let's continue with the story.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Preparatiom

"Sasuke I don't feeling to well, since that bastard bite us." Naruto said to Sasuke who was sitting in a couch in front of Naruto, in the living of Sasuke's house.

"I know, can feel it too, I can feel you too." Sasuke said.

"I have to take a walk, are you coming?" Naruto said

"I can't have to train with father," Sasuke said.

With that Naruto stood up and exit the house, he was walking for hours he just let his feet take him anywhere they want, that's when in happened. He heard a familiar laugh.

'It's impossible that pervert is here, convenient in a way.' Thought Naruto.

"Hey, Jiraiya, can you stop peeping the baths please I need you to show you something," Said calmly Naruto.

"Oh Naruto, I was going to visit you after my research". The sannin said. "I promise that I'll be in there in a few hours."

"It's a little important, argh." Growl Naruto. "If that snake bastard haven't show up this won't be necessary."

"Snake bastard?" Asked Jiraiya. 'Orochimaru'.

Naruto saw that he gain all the attention of Jiraiya. "Yes that bastard bites us, me and Sasuke, I was wondering if you can do something about it, everything it so messes up since then, I can feel the fox growing impatience inside me." Naruto said the last part in a whisper more to himself than to Jiraiya.

"Let me see." Jiraiya said. Naruto pull a little of the neck of the shirt right side and Jiraiya take a close look.

'Oh yes, this is definitely Orochimaru's work, this seal over the cursed seal is useless.'

"Who performed the over seal?" Ask Jiraiya.

"My father seal it to me while the old man do it to Sasuke." Naruto Said.

"How the cursed seal affect you both?" Ask Jiraiya.

"If one of us active it the other also active it, and its like if we were sharing emotions and we can find each other just easily we don't need feel the chakra." Naruto said.

"So you are telling me that if you go to anywhere in the village Sasuke and you know perfectly where the other is standing?" Asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, is odd indeed." Naruto said. "Well that was one part of mi visit, the other is to ask you if you can train me, I pass to the finals in the Chunnin exam, my fist fight is with Hyuuga Neji, all the people say that he is a genius and that his abilities are the best in the Hyuuga family. What do you say?" Ask Naruto.

"Well I can show you some techniques, remember that all my techniques are B or A Rank, you'll need to practice a lot."

"I doesn't matter, if I you show me once I will learn them, Not for nothing I am the son of the copy Nin Hatake Kakashi." Naruto Said. He activates his Sharingan.

"Well first and easy one" Jiraiya start performing seals, they were six of them. "Doton: Hell Swamp" Jiraiya create a swamp of the size of a children pool. "If you add more chakra to the technique the swamp will be bigger."

"Like this?" Naruto do the same seals and the swamp of the same size of Jiraiya swamp.

"Yes, what have I missed since my last visit?" ask Jiraiya. "I know that you are a good student and that you have a good chakra control but I remember that you always have to practice the jutsus a little and now you can do them in the first try."

"It's my mother Bloodline." Naruto said showing his Sharingan to Jiraiya.

"So it was true, I always knew that Nanou and Arashi will end up together," said Jiraiya grinning.

"Tell me old sennin what's the next technique?" Naruto said.

"Impatient are we? Why do you want to train this much? Is any other people you are concern about?" Ask Jiraiya.

"To be true I am worried about another participant, he is from the sand, when he was fighting with Lee I felt a strong demoniac chakra like the one I felt three months ago."

"You used Kyubi's chakra?"

"Yes but just because that Nin was going to kill Sasuke, I think that only when my emotions are too strong I can tap his powers." Said Naruto.

"I will show you how to tap the power of Kyuubi then." Jiraiya said. "Come we need to walk a little deep in the forest."

They walk about twenty minutes in the woods of Konoha finding de top of a cliff.

"Have you signed that summoning contract with the dogs?" Ask Jiraiya.

"Yes, but I never used"

"Ok, I will give you another summoning contract, nothing will happen, just a tattoo will appear in your arms, you just slide the blood in the summon tattoo you want to use." Said Jiraiya.

"I understand" Said Naruto.

"Your father had this contract too, I think he will like that you are his successor." Jiraiya make the seals and yell, "summoning no jutsu." A medium size frog appears.

"You know what to do, just sign there."

Naruto bite his finger and sign the frog contract and the frog disappear.

"Now I want you to drain all your chakra, in any form you want," said Jiraiya.

Naruto made the seals for the chidori, after three attempts, his chakra will be drained.

"Kakashi taught you that? The only original move of the coy nin" said Jiraiya.

"He wants us to be prepared in the Chunnin exam, but this didn't help us with that snake." Naruto said.

After his three full charged chidoris, Naruto was in his knees.

"Hey brat stands up and come here." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto stood up and walk to the edge of the cliff.

"I want you to concentrate." Was the only thing Jiraiya said before pushing Naruto to the cliff.

'Old bastard when I get out of this cliff he'll regret this' thought Naruto furiously.

'If I try to stop the fall sending chakra to my hands and feet the only thing I do is wasting the little chakra I have, I have to do something' thought Naruto.

Naruto close his eyes and take a couple of deep breaths.

'**Kid, it was time that we meet.'** A said a deep voice in the back of his head.

Naruto relax his mind (well he was all relaxed possible in that situation) and slowly all the world around him faded and he was in front of the gates.

'**Come close kid' **Kyuubi said.

'_Do you think I am a fool, you bastard' _Naruto said.

A claw from the Kyuubi was going fast speed where Naruto was standing and it stop in mere inches of his face.

'**You're brave kid, I think you are worthy of be my prison but you have to be stronger.'** Kyuubi said and let Naruto see his face.

'_I have a deal with you, if you lend my your powers anytime I need them, I will not kill myself'_ Naruto said, not showing any fear in his voice.

'**Do you think I'll accept a deal like that?' **Said Kyuubi.

'_Well apparently you don't know what's happening outside.' _Said Naruto smiling. _'We are falling trough a cliff and I don't have any chakra, made the equation, if you don't lend me your powers, both of us will end like a stain in the ground.'_

'**We have a deal then kid, I don't want to die jet and apparently you either.'** Kyuubi said and the gate start to fade and he return to the cliff.

At this point he could see the bottom, and the red chakra explode from his body, wasting no time he bite his finger and slide his thumb trough the new acquired tattoo and yell

"Summoning no jutsu."

Gamabunta appear with a poof under the belly of Naruto.

"How dare he calling me to a place like this, Jiraiya you old fool" Said bunta

"That old pervert didn't summon you, I did" Said Naruto calmly.

"You don't make me laugh; I doubt that you have the enough power to summon me." Said Gamabunta.

"Whatever you say." Naruto said.

In the top of the cliff was Jiraiya waiting for Naruto.

'I just hope he did it, I don't want to know what Rin and Kakashi are going to do if I have to tell them that I throw their son in a cliff and he didn't survived the fall, probably kill me.' Jiraiya thought. 'And when they kill me Ariashi and Nanou will torture me in the after life.'

And Gamabunta emerge of the cliff with a jump.

"Jiraiya can you tell me what's going on here?" Gamabunta said.

Jiraiya lose all his color he look dead pale.

"Brat why do you summon he?" Ask Jiraiya.

"So it's true that he summons me and in his first try, impressive." Gamabunta said.

"Indeed, but he is his legacy." Jiraiya said.

"So he is Ariashi's kid, that means that he have him inside." Gamabunta said

"Could you stop talking as if I wasn't here?" Naruto retort.

"Sorry brat." Jiraiya said.

"Now you have to pass a test." Gamabunta said. "This test will require all your strength; you have to stay till dawn in the top of my head without falling once."

"I accept you test." Naruto said.

And Bunta start bouncing around the woods, I was an easy test if Naruto was in his top, but he only had the remains of Kyubi's chakra.

"You are stubborn kid like your father was" Said Gamabunta nearly in dawn and Naruto fall unconscious from his head. "But that's not enough.'

Gamabunta carry the unconscious Naruto to the hospital leaving him in the entrance and disappeared. One of the nurses found him in the ground next to the footprint of Gamabunta; she put him in a stretcher and treats the burns in his hands. Rin is in her house she can't work because the pregnancy.

In the night, he wakes up finding Shikamaru by his side.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I was with Chouji when I saw a nurse carrying you in a stretcher to this room." Shikamaru said.

"When you leave would you tell Sasuke or my jounin instructor that I am in the hospital? That way they won't worry." Said Naruto and Shikamaru chuckle and nodded.

When Shikamaru was leaving Naruto suddenly tense said. "Wait he is here." He jumps out from the hospital bed. "Come with me Shikamaru."

Naruto ran trough the desert corridors of the hospital trying to find the source of the evil chakra. Three minutes later, they stop behind Lee's door.

He bashes the door. "Stop." Naruto said in his usual calm voice when he saw the sand surrounding Lee, and Shikamaru just froze in his spot behind Naruto.

"Why? I want to kill him; I want to prove my existence." Gaara said in his calmly monotone voice. "I am a monster and I have too feed mother no matter what."

"I have a real monster inside me and I doubt that you could match him." Naruto replied.

"Can you stop provoke him?" Ask Shikamaru.

"All of you out of the room." Said a voice from the door. "Lee needs to rest and he can't be disturbed." Gai walk to his student side.

"Sorry Gai-san we were just discussing that's all." Naruto said. "By the way I know it's a little late but could you tell Kakashi-sensei that I am in the hospital, nothing to worry."

"All right Naruto-kun I tell him." Gai said.

The next day Naruto was release from the hospital; Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting for him in the entrance.

"Why you were you in the hospital?" Ask Kakashi.

"Chakra depletation." Sasuke said.

"Oh, what were you doing?" Ask again Kakashi.

"I was Training with the old pervert and I overwork a little." Said Naruto Grinning. "I have to go back to the hot springs."

"Don't fall again in the hospital, your mother will be sick worried." Said Sasuke.

"Well I have to go, see you in night." Naruto waved.

After walking to the hot springs, he found Jiraiya in the same spot than the day before.

"You are finally back; I thought that I won't be seeing you in a week or so." Jiraiya said looking Naruto walking to him.

"I heal fast." Said Naruto. "What are teaching me today?"

"A technique of you father, he pass three years of his life creating it, but I want you to understand that this technique like the chidori is very powerful assassination technique that you'll never used in your comrades."

"I understand, no for nothing my father show me the chidori." Said Naruto a little mad. "I won't practice it in anyone who doesn't deserve it."

"Ok, now that we are clear with that matter." Jiraiya started to form the Rasengan, and Naruto activate his Sharingan.

"That won't work with this they are no seals to copy." Jiraiya said.

"But looking at it in slow motion will help." Naruto said.

"Good point brat." Jiraiya said.

"So you are releasing a high amount of chakra in your hand making it spin in every direction, hold it, compressing the chakra and releasing in the impact, impressive." Naruto said analyzing the Rasengan.

"It's easier to analyze it than performing it." Jiraiya said. "I think that you can practice it and try to master it in the rest of this month I doubt that you could master it in that short time."

"We will see old man." Naruto said Smiling.

"Could you quit the nickname and call me grandpa or something, I realize that you will never use my name." 'Sigh' Jiraiya yelled.

"I leave you to practice; I have an appointment with an old friend." Jiraiya said. And he walks to the village.

In the hokage tower, Jiraiya walk into the third's office.

"Oh Jiraiya is good to see you again it's been a long time." Sarutobi said.

"Take it." Said Jiraiya putting a copy of Icha Icha Paradise in his former sensei desk. "But another matter brings me here, I meet Naruto yesterday."

"So you find out." Sarutobi said in his serious voice.

"Yes and I saw it, the over seal is useless, that cursed seal will consume their minds, the only one who could make a counter seal for that has being dead from 12 years." Jiraiya said.

"You are telling me that they are doom?" Said the hokage.

"No, they are not doom but if anything makes them think that they have to go to Orochimaru they'll not doubt." Jiraiya said.

"The only thing we can hope is that will not happen." Sarutobi said.

"Genma" Call the hokage. "Go and find Kakashi and tell him to come here now, no in three hours."

"Yes Hokage sama." Genma Said. Leaving with a cloud of smoke.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will contain the finals, the invasion and the trip to Tsunade. I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoy writing. See you next time. 


	11. First Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Well I know that somebody didn't like that Naruto got a cursed seal but is something important forward in the plot, thanks for your reviews. Something that I miss in the last chapter is that Chouji pass to the finals.

Let's continue with the story

* * *

Chapter 10: First Fight

Naruto was walking to the coliseum were the finals take place; he met various jounin fellows of his father, all of them wishing him good luck.

"Show what you got in the finals Naruto your parents will be so proud of you." Said Ibiki who is friend with Kakashi.

"Don't doubt of it." Naruto said.

"Well see you in a while in the coliseum." Said Ibiki heading to down town,

Naruto was climbing the stairs in the entrance of the coliseum when he met his two favorite kunoichis Tenten and Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, are you worried this you have to fight with Neji-san?" Tenten asked.

"Not really know that I receive the training of that old perv." Said Naruto.

Hinata take a step to Naruto and whisper in the ear. "Win this match for me; I really want to fight to my cousin to prove myself and my strength."

"I'll beat the crap out of him." Naruto whispered.

"Remember when my sister always beat me in the sparing and father always said that I was useless, but you help me, you told me that holding back was disrespectful to my opponent that afternoon in the academy, when I arrive to my house father summon me to the dojo with my sister in the fight I didn't hold back and it was easy to beat Hanabi and now my father isn't so bad." Hinata broke crying. "He now trains me and what is more important is that he is proud of me." Said Hinata sobbing.

"In the Hyuuga states the rumors said that the blood of Hyuuga in Neji is stronger seen in a long time." Hinata said sobbing but weaker than before.

"There's nothing he can do that caught under guard." Naruto said. "The old pervert warned me about the jyunken, no that I don't know about it, you two are more worried than I am."

"That's because we care about you, you are our friend since I can remember." Tenten said.

"That's touching." Naruto said with a grin. "I'll be fine; I have a surprise or two down my sleeve."

Fifteen minutes later.

Naruto was in the middle of the coliseum he didn't see Sasuke, he saw him in the mourning, he was wondering where Sasuke was but the seal tell him that it was near the coliseum and that he remain in one spot not moving to the coliseum. Then he concentrates and saw in a flash in his mind a view of the coliseum in the outside.

'_What was that?_' Ask himself Naruto.

'**The seal in your neck is slowly connecting your mind with the other kid.'** Kyuubi said.

'_So we will become one or something?_' Naruto Asked the Kyuubi.

'**I really don't know, but I don't want to share my powers as it is.' **Kyuubi said.

'_I really don't mind sharing something with him.'_ Naruto tease the fox.

'**It's not your life in danger brat.'** Kyuubi yell in anger.

'_Whatever.'_

With that Naruto open his eyes and see that all the eyes in the stadium where in him.

'_I'll show them, stupid villagers.'_

"Naruto do you understand the rules?" Genma said.

"Umm… yes, I understand." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Begin." Genma said.

Naruto jump making some distance between Neji and himself, he studied Neji for a moment, his hands and feet in the jyunken style, how many angles he can attack and Neji will be have a hard time blocking it.

He start his attack disappearing from sight and appearing in the left with a spinning kick directly to Neji's guts.

Neji block the kick and counter with a blow of his hands but Naruto evade the hand spinning his body.

"You know, since the mission we had together I want to fight with you and the Uchiha of course." Neji said recovering his breath. "It's a shame you have to loose here." Then he smirks.

"I don't believe in fate that is just an excuse for the ones narrow minded." Said Naruto as discussing about the weather. "I dare to say that the only people that believe in fate are weak people who can't archive their goals and give up to them."

Neji burst in anger and charge top speed but Naruto was ready, the years sparing Hinata give him a clear advantage over Neji, the difference was that Neji was deadlier and faster than Hinata.

"What do you know about fate? You don't have so hard life." Neji said. "Both of your parents were always watching after you, something that I haven't."

And here is the part where Neji talks about his father and the seal.

"Pft, you think you are special, I have a harder life, more that you could imagine, more that my appearance shows, more that I would like to admit." Naruto said.

"My fate reside in a seal, you can't know what it's like." Neji reply.

"I know very well about that, you didn't have a word in the seal but it is there, you can't deny it but what is done is done." Said Naruto.

"Enough break let's continue the fight." Neji said angrily.

In no time, Naruto take several kunais from his pouch, and throw them to Neji slowing him down.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Yell Naruto.

Fifteen clones appear surrounding Neji and start attacking, Neji dodged all of the clone attacks, but one caught him in surprise coming out of the ground.

"Kaiten." Yell Neji.

His body starts to rotate high speed releasing a great amount of chakra out of his body and destroy every clone.

"See it is impossible that you can defeat me." Neji said over confident.

"We will see that, this fight isn't finished jet." Naruto reply. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu."

More clones appear next to Neji and start attacking, he summon his Kaiten but Naruto was ready.

"Hell swamp no jutsu." The a swamp appear where Neji was standing, it was impossible for him to rotate in the swamp and decide to jump in the direction where Naruto is standing before the swamp drawn him.

"That was smart." The Hyuuga admitted. "Instructor I intend to kill him now."

"Pft, troublesome kid." Genma said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I never thought that I will show this move in the first stage." Neji said taking the jyunken stance. "You are inside my field of divination, Hakke."

"Two hands, four hands, eight hands, sixteen hands, Thirty two hands, Sixty four hands." Neji finish the Hakke and Naruto fall to the ground.

Genma start the count. "1...2...3."

"He will not stand up instructor." Said Neji.

"4...5...6" Genma stop.

"You were saying." Naruto said taking deep breaths.

"What are you?" Neji ask in a whisper to himself.

"I suppose that that move was you're stronger." Naruto said. "If you are going for the kill then I should do the same."

Naruto took his weights off with a move of his hands, making a cloud of dust, but not compared to the ones that Lee do in the preliminaries.

"That won't help you at all, you can't use your chakra, you can't do any jutsu and I doubt that you want a hand to hand combat." Neji said confidently.

"Does anybody have told you that you talk too much?" Naruto said keeping a stoic face.

'_Hey fox, I need a little help you know?'_

'**You take too long asking for my help.'** Kyuubi said. **'This one is an asshole.'**

The burst of red chakra surround Naruto, if Neji was confused before in this moment it was insane. Genma look at Naruto in surprise, he recognize the Kyubi's chakra not because he know the chakra, it was because al the killer intent and bloodlust that he feel from that chakra, he look directly at Naruto's crimson red eyes, he was ready to stop the fight in that very moment, but he saw the two black dots surrounding the pupil and remain in silence.

"This is the end." Naruto said.

In incredible speed he charge in Neji's direction, but Neji throw a kunai making him change his direction and he was nowhere to be found. He activates his dojutsu (A/N: for the ones who don't know what is this, I'll explain, dojutsu is the abilities of the eyes like the Sharingan.)

Naruto in other part was looking all in slow motion and he could easily read his opponent movements.

"You are proud in your hand to hand combat." Naruto said. "Let's end this with it."

Naruto charge with a kunai in his hand and Neji took one from his pouch waiting for the imminent impact.

"Now who is confident?" Neji said, but this didn't affect Naruto at all.

"That little game of yours won't trick me, that work with Ino but no to me." Naruto reply.

A big crash in the middle of the arena was produced; the audience covers their eyes and gasped with the demonstration of powers offered by the two gennins. When the cloud of dust dissipate the audience see the to fighters trying to beat the other in a show of pure strength.

Now was Naruto's opportunity to invert the rolls.

"That teammate of yours, the one who fought with the red head of the sand, can beat you if this is all your strength." Naruto said calmly.

Neji was far beyond of anger; he broke the attack and jump back.

"Kaiten."

'Fuck this.' Naruto thought while he jumps back. "Kage Bunshin No jutsu." Naruto's army appears once again and starts trying to penetrate Neji's Kaiten.

One of the clones remain beside Naruto who extend his left arm and start producing the Rasengan, before Neji destroy all of Naruto's clones he charge at top speed and impact the Rasengan in the Kaiten.

The explosion that this cause made all the audience gasp in horror, anybody could see trough the thick cloud of dust, well not anybody only the Hyuugas in the crow could see trough it.

"He won." Said Hiashi. 'This should be the proper time for me to show him.' He thought

When the cloud dissipates the rest of the audience impatiently could see the body of the Hyuuga prodigy in the ground near the entrance of the fighters.

"Winner Hatake Naruto." Genma said.

* * *

A/N: I think you'll wonder why the short chapter, well the truth is that I'll like to write short chapters and I will update weekly if my internet connection allow me jajajajaja. I Hope you enjoy reading as I enjoy writing it. 


	12. End Of The tournament, Invasion Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: To all readers I want to say sorry for not updating in six months but the school and the work keep me very occupied now that I have vacations I'll have more time for writing. Well enough of this, it's story time :D.

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: The End Of The Tournament, Invasion Begins 

"Sir, Uchiha Sasuke, he haven't arrive." One jounin tell the hokage.

He chuckles. "It's Kakashi's fault, he must be rubbing in him, but the rules are crystal clear he'll lost for default. We already move the combat."

"Please Hokage-dono lets wait a little longer." The Kasekage said.

"He have 10 more minutes." The Hokage said.

In the public area.

"Sakura that was awesome Naruto-kun do you know that technique he used?" Ino asked.

"In the past I never see him use it, not that he have the chance in the C rank missions we had." Sakura said.

They stop talking and waited for the next combat to begin and they heard the talk of the two chunnins that help in the hokage office.

"That Naruto kid is really something." One said.

"Hai, that technique was made by the fourth hokage I bet that he had a tough time learning it." The second said.

In the battle area.

Shikamaru was heading to the stairs when he saw a black and yellow blur coming from the participant's area. The black blur stopped at the side of the examinator.

"Do you need something?" Genma said.

"No, I just want to tell something to the show off jerk my cousin is." Naruto said.

Sasuke and Kakashi appear in the swirl of leafs. And the stadium explodes in applauses cheering the Uchiha.

"There is the chance that he lost for default is it?" Kakashi ask.

"You were close but let us begin." Genma said.

"Sasuke you had to show off, you were close to the stadium I sense you, and you wait to the last minute to come sometimes you are a pain in the ass did you know that." Naruto said.

"Well as you said once 'the hero always arrives in the last minute'." Sasuke said smirking.

"Don't lose your battle I want to fight you in the next round." Naruto said. "Don't get yourself killed."

"Don't be so worry, mother hen." Sasuke said with a wide smirk in his face.

Shikamaru walk to the stairs and Naruto follow him waving to Sasuke not turning his head to see him.

"How do you do that?" Shikamaru ask.

"What?" asked the blonde.

"Sasuke he talks to you when he doesn't talk to anybody else, you are like him, and you don't start conversations but you talk back when someone talks to you." Shikamaru said.

"We share a special bond, a family matter." Naruto said and Shikamaru just have a confused look in his face.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto take a deep breath "He is like a brother to me, as you may know the day I was born my parents died, what you don't know is that my father students took me in and raise me, later I met my first friends and after a few years I met Sasuke, I know someone intelligent as yourself may see the patron, I love my friends as a family, each friend is a member on my family."

Shikamaru decided that he will not ask more questions as they see Gaara walking in the hallway. Suddenly Shikamaru could see the change in the eyes of the blonde gennin; his eyes get colder and empty.

"If you dare to kill my teammate, that'll be the last thing you do mark my words." And let a wave of the Kyubi's chakra out of his body.

Gaara flinched as he felt the power behind the gennin. Shikamaru thought that Naruto had lost his mind treating someone like Gaara.

When Gaara was out of view Shikamaru reacted. "Are you mad? What were you thinking treating someone like him? You are troublesome."

"Did you say something?" Naruto said Kakasiishly.

"You really are troublesome."

"Well I have to met someone, see you later." Naruto said and disappear of his sight.

-Somewhere in the stands.-

"Now is when we'll see if the training with Sasuke paid off." Kakashi said.

"What type of training you give him?" Gai asked.

"You'll see, it was an intensive training something much harder than Sakura's training when Naruto made her training schedule." Kakashi said chuckling.

The rest of the jounins face went pale remembering how hard it was.

"Well at least he won't kill Sasuke." A voiced from the back said.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi said.

"I just warn him." Naruto said.

"What make you think he will listen to you?" Sakura ask.

"I have my ways an old friend help me." Naruto said darkly. Kakashi tensed up.

"Excuse us I need to have a word with Naruto." Kakashi said.

"What did you do?" the father asked.

"Well a little of intimidation, Shikamaru and I just watch him kill tow people when Gaara was in his way to the arena, I thought that I have to cool things up before the fight begins." Naruto said.

"When we arrive home we will have a talk with your mother, she is better in punishments that I am." Kakashi said and walk away.

"I'm screw, the things I get when I am trying to help." Naruto said pouting.

Kakashi arrived the moment when Gaara was making the sand surround him and protecting him from every hit Sasuke was launching.

Sasuke was frustrated he couldn't penetrate the sand barrier. He run directly to the wall and made the seals for the chidori, when a loud explosion interrupt the fight and ninjas begin too enter to the village.

Then the sand team took the red haired gennin and took off.

"Naruto take your mother to a safe place." Kakashi ordered. "You know that in her state she can't fight."

"Yes father."

Naruto didn't take long to find his mother she was sleeping three rows down where he was. She was very heavy and the village was flooded with sound and sand shinobis. Naruto took of his weights and ran full speed to the academy that was the nearest safe house he knows.

He found Iruka evacuating the students.

"Iruka sensei, can you take my mother to the refuge with the students she is pregnant and she can't fight I'll just wake her up, Kai." Naruto said forming the ram seal.

"Naruto what happen? Where is your father?" Rin asked.

"We are under attack, Tousan is in the stadium fighting the enemy he told me that I have to bring you to a safe place, and I have to go back now, go with the children and help Iruka sensei with them." Naruto said.

"I just want that you three come back by the end of this." Rin said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Naruto channeled his chakra to his legs and disappear leaving a track of yellow and black behind him.

"Don't worry they are strong, they'll come back." Iruka said.

Naruto arrived to the stadium after a he take his mother 10 minutes ago.

"Naruto, Sakura wake up the other gennins and track Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

They wake the other gennins and divided in two groups the one composed by Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Shikamaru was going to track Sasuke and the sand team, the other will stay behind and help the jounins in the stadium.

"How are we supposed to track Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have my ways, I told you before that we share a bond that I doubt anybody else have with another person." Naruto said.

"You mean that the…." Sakura started but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Sakura Hinata don't please too much people know already about it I just intend to keep it secret as much as possible."

"Hai." Answered both kunoichis.

"Come this way." Naruto said pointing northeast. "They are traveling in a straight line we are about 8 or 10 miles from them we need to speed up."

After five minutes of running Naruto mark tell them to stop. "Shikamaru put this tags in the trees and connected them with this wires we don't want to be follow as I know we are."

Shikamaru take the tags and put them in a tree and connect the wires in a form that when one of the tags is ignited it'll create a sequence. "I'll stay behind if someone survived." Shikamaru said.

"I'll stay with him I don't like to leave behind my comrade behind." Sakura said. "Naruto-kun Hinata go and find Sasuke."

* * *

A/N: Well probably you readers expect a longer chapter, but I just got a block in this part and the things that I wrote later didn't satisfied me, but I'll update soon now that I am in vacations that's a promise. I Hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it. 


	13. Demons Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: As I promise this is the update I just finish writing chapter 11, I had a little problem with some mass storage device in which I save my ff I am solving the problem right now, well enough of that, I remind you that any comment, question or idea you have of this fic my e-mail is in my profile.

On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 12: Demons Fight

Naruto and Hinata were jumping tree to tree catching up with Sasuke. Naruto could feel Sasuke's presence, 'They can't be no more than 3 miles away.'

"How much?" Hinata asked.

"Less than 3 miles you should be getting ready." Naruto said.

They walk for five more minutes. "Hinata activate your eyes I think they are in your range of vision."

"Hai."

"What do you see?"

"Shino, he is fighting with the puppeteer in the east and Sasuke is fighting right through north, lets go we need to hurry."

They run in full ninja speed right to the north until they found a tired Sasuke and what seems to be Gaara but surrounded by sand.

"Seems like we have to more bugs to crush." Gaara said,

"Sasuke-kun what is that thing?" Hinata asked.

"That 'thing' is Gaara." Sasuke said. 'He is like Naruto.' He thought. "Be careful you two he can summon tons of sand, more than when he fought Lee."

"Now who is the mother hen?" Naruto said avoiding a column of sand.

"Don't get started we are in the middle of something." Sasuke said avoiding another.

"You two stop fighting leave it for another time, god how difficult it's when you tow are talking." Hinata shout, throwing some shurinkens

"Well finally she shouts to someone." Sasuke remarked, avoiding the shurinken that Hinata just throw to Gaara but he deflected to where Sasuke was standing.

"Stop fooling around we need to finish this fight soon and return and help in the village." Naruto said.

Sasuke throw a kunai with an explosive note attached that stuck in Gaara's sand arm. With the explosion of sand Hinata's sigh was blocked and she didn't see the incoming attack until it was too late. She was trapped between the sand hand and the three.

"You bastard release her." Naruto said.

"And if I don't? What you are going to do? Beat me, I doubt it." Gaara said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke activate the cursed seal.

"Sasuke lets do this" Naruto said. Sasuke only nodded. They started forming the same seals and yell. "CHIDORI."

The blonde and raven haired gennins launched to the red haired boy and stuck their hands through the protecting shield of sand, Sasuke's hand was in Gaara's right shoulder and Naruto's hand was in the left leg.

Gaara roared, with a wave of demonic chakra and sand he pushed away Naruto and Sasuke and feel to his knees. Naruto and Sasuke landed in their butts in the ground. Gaara send his sand to where they are, in less than they expected they were engulfed in sand, back to back. 'This is the end; I put all I have in that chidori.' Sasuke thought.

Gaara change again but now he was not even in human form, he was in a gigantic raccoon.

"This is your end." The raccoon said.

'Kyuubi I need some help, borrow me your powers.' Naruto screamed in his mind. In response he heard a distant laugh in the back of his mind and he felt how his energies were recharged.

"Desert Fune….."

Naruto bit his thumb and scream "Summoning no jutsu." Sasuke couldn't believe it, they were in the top of a gigantic red frog, he recall hearing stories about the day Kyuubi attacked Konoha, the Yondaime call a summon frog to help him.

"Why do you call me, gaki?" Gamabunta asked.

"There is and attack in the village and this folk was going to participate so if we want to stop him we need you." Naruto said.

"You owe me this kit." Gamabunta said.

"Yeah, Yeah I'll give you a bottle of sake after this, can we get started?" Naruto said.

"Impatient brat." Gamabunta muttered. "Hold on this is going to be a hard ride." He said.

Gamabunta launched his attack to the Shukaku form with his sword and cut his arm.

"You don't leave me another choice." They heard Gaara's voice. "Fake sleep no jutsu."

"I'm free." The raccoon scream. "It was so long ago the last time I was free, I'm excited I have little toys to play around with."

"You should stay were you had been all this time Shukaku." Gamabunta said.

"Air blast." Shukaku said. Launching a missile made of air. Gamabunta jump avoiding it.

"Do any of you know a fire technique?" Gamabunta asked to the boys in the top of his head.

"Yes, Sasuke you are up, take this." Said Naruto giving Sasuke a soldier pill. "I don't have anymore chakra."

Sasuke eat the pill and he felt his chakra recharged.

Gamabunta let out of his mouth a large portion of oil. "Send the fire kid."

"Fire Dragon no jutsu." Sasuke shout.

The oil fired up, turning rapidly the sand shield of Shukaku in glass.

"You'll never defeat me with that attack, Air blast." Now the air missile hit his target.

"Hey that hurts." Gamabunta scream.

"Listen kid we need to wake up the medium, if he wakes up the demon will be locked again." Gamabunta said to Naruto.

"All right, the only thing I you need to do is getting me near the head." Naruto said watching the unconscious Gaara coming out of the forehead of the demon."

"Here we go." Gamabunta said jumping near the demon trying to hold him and giving time for Naruto to jump to the demon's head.

"It's useless I can't hold him enough time." Gamabunta said. "I have an idea, we will use a henge but you are going to cast it, just be sure that it'll have claws and teethes."

"I got it, HENGE." The once red toad boss was now a gigantic white wolf who charges to the sand raccoon in amazing speed avoiding the attacks incoming from the demon. The wolf bites his neck.

"Now kid jump and wake up the medium." The Gamabunta the wolf said.

Naruto jump landing in the edge of the raccoon's nose. He ran feeling that in every step he made his feet were getting drowning in the sand. He scream in frustration he had one step left when the sand trapped him and his feet drown completely in the sand, with one last effort he launch a punch right into Gaara's cheek. He woke up in this right instant.

Shukaku growled and cursed because he was going back in.

The demon vessels were falling to the ground at high speed, Gamabunta catch them with his tongue, and put them in the ground, and then he took Sasuke and put him on the ground and said.

"Tell the brat that I want to talk to the old pervert." And then he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Why I can't kill you?" Gaara asked.

"Because once I was like you but now I have people that I care about and I don't want that anybody harm them, I'll protect them with my life because the are all I have in my life." Naruto answered.

"Temari Kankuro lets go back home." Gaara said. "And thank you"

Naruto fell into unconsciousness, the dark marks in his arm disappear and Sasuke pick him up and went to the tree where Hinata was trapped minutes ago. He pick her up too a began running back to the village, in his way back he found Sakura, Shikamaru and Asuma who had a few scratches in their bodies.

"Sakura can you take Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Even with his weights off Naruto's weights a lot." With that the four walked to the village to find that the invasion was over.

* * *

A/N: I need some help I cant decide something of the thing that are incoming in the story I hope somebody offers his help the ones interested send me an email I think I can carry on with the story for another chapter without having that planned well enough. I Hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoyed writing it. 


	14. Slug,Toad and Snake

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N:I think many of you had been thinking that I forgot this fic but here I am updating :D, I didn't had any time in this months and changed of college , etc. I have to thank ranko she is the only one that offer me her help, anyways on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Slug, Toad and Snake.

There was an air of depression in the streets of Konoha, they had lose the

Hokage and other shinobis, the funeral was taking place in front of the Hokage monument, all the remain shinobis from gennin to Anbu were there.

"Iruka sensei, why my grandfather died?" Asked a black haired boy.

"Because was the Hokage of this village, he had a commitment with every single villager or shinobi, he swore to protect them, as the fourth did the day the Kyuubi attack, he died protecting the village." The teacher said.

Konohamaru just nodded, but Iruka follow in his explanation.

"You see as your grandfather did, the fourth Hokage also leave a familiar behind, his own flesh and blood, a son." Iruka said looking to a blond hair mass three rows in front of him.

"Really?" Konohamaru asked. "Who is he? I know that story but in any book said that he had a son."

"It's not surprising only a few people in the village know who he is." Iruka said. "If it was common knowledge other villages will send a person to kill him, which is why it's a secret, so keep it well."

"I won't." Said Konohamaru sobbing.

The said blond shinobi take a step forward to leave the flower in front of the third photo.

'Old man thank you for giving me a family.' As tears start escaping his eyes. 'I will get Orochimaru from this.'

The day before Naruto was sitting in the kitchen with Sasuke waiting for their breakfast. When Jiraya shows up.

"Okay gaki, do you want to go with me, the great gamma sannin, in a mission to find the next Hokage?" Jiraya asked.

"Yes, but with tow conditions, one is that you have to teach me a new jutsu and two Sasuke is coming with us."

"But I need his sensei's permition, and did you bother to ask him?" Said Jiraya.

"I know he wants to." Was Naruto's response.

"Yes, I want to." Sasuke said. "And don't talk as if I'm not here, I can talk you know."

"Sometimes it doesn't seem." Naruto teased.

"Look who's talking." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Tsk, you teme…"

"Stop acting like immature brats." Jiraya yell.

"Jiraya sama if you will start yelling in my kitchen at this time I will have to hit you with a pan." Said a very very very annoyed and pregnant Rin.

"When this little fellow will come out?" Asked Jiraya.

"We think in a month or so, so you better get here when the time comes or you will feel my wraith Jiraya." Rin said. "I don't want to hear anything about peeking hot spring or anything that might damage the mind of these fragile boys, old pervert."

"Yare, yare, be ready in an hour, meet me in the southwest doors." Said Jiraya to the boys.

"Naruto, Sasuke get your thinks ready for the trip after breakfast." Rin said.

"You shouldn't worry about this stuff; dad said that you need to rest before giving birth." Naruto said.

"I can't stay in bed all day, I need to do something because I am not working in the hospital and I have too much energy." Rin said.

-----45 minute later----

"It's odd" Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke said while waking to the meeting spot.

"That father didn't shows up"

"Maybe he had to do some paper work."

"Yeah, look the perv is already there."

"Now boys we have to go to the next town a few miles down this road and start looking for Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

Naruto was petrified in his spot. "That old woman the next Hokage?" he nearly yells.

"Yes." Jiraiya said.

"Who is her?" Sasuke ask.

"She is my former teammate, an excellent medic nin and the strongest woman I know." Jiraiya answered.

They walked the rest of the mourning until they arrive to a town that was very crowded and have all kind of stores and hotels. They enter to the only hotel that allows children.

"We need a room for today." Jiraiya said.

"Here is your key, have a nice stay." The receptionist said. That's when it happened a hot brunette babe was in front of Jiraiya flirting.

"Brats go up stairs and practice your chakra control and meditate, I'll be out looking for information, and here is the key." Jiraiya said in a rush.

The gennins go up stairs and start practicing as was ordered there was nearly anything else to do, one our later after been left alone there was a knock in the door.

Sasuke smirked and said "The girl get tired of him." And then open the door not even bothering asking who.

"What a nice surprise, otouto." A deep lazy voice said.

Sasuke's eyes widened "Itachi what are you doing here?"

"I am looking the legacy of the fourth, the blonde boy that is behind you." Itachi said calmly.

"Don't you dare to put your hands on him." Sasuke said angrily activating his Sharingan. "Are you coming to finishing your work?" Sasuke ask.

"Sasuke be careful, he was the one who slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan in one night, and we are not in his level, for now." Naruto said.

"Are you done?" Kisame asked. "I can cut this runt legs? He will not need them."

"No, we need him alive; Akatsuki will not tolerate any error." Itachi said.

Sasuke launched to fight Itachi, "Naruto I don't want you to interfere with this fight." Sasuke said confidently.

"Shit Sasuke, I told you not to fight him." Naruto said angrily. "Now I have to fight the tall blue sharky freak."

"Bring it on, midget brat." Kisame said chuckling.

"You idiot, how dare you..." Naruto launched his attack. Purely in taijutsu.

"Brat, not in a million years you are going to defeat me." Kisame said punching Naruto stomach.

"Bastard, I'll show you." Naruto start creating a rasengan, and launch once again to where Kisame was standing, he was sure that he will hit his target when the rasengan disappear and Naruto's face met Kisame's fists.

"How could it be?" Naruto ask to himself. At that moment he heard the birds and a huge explosion that caused a cloud of dust.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto yell but no response comes. "Sasuke?" He yells again.

"You better start focusing in your fight; your friend is probably dead." Kisame said smirking. "You may wonder why your attack didn't have any effect, you see I have samaheda, she absorbs chakra, you have no where to run and nobody is going to help you."

"Shut up." Naruto said shaking with his eyes clouded. "I want to know how many chakra this sword of your can eat."

Naruto raise his head reveling his Kyuubi Sharingan eyes while exploding a burst of Kyubi's chakra.

Itachi throw aside the unconscious body of Sasuke walking beside Kisame.

"You will come with us no matter what." Kisame said.

"I don't see that happening with me around." A voice from that comes from the back of Itachi and Kisame said.

"What took you so long, perv, did you need more signals that we were in problems?" Naruto said shaking his fist in the air. "Some big neon with flashy orange words?"

"Don't worry the great gamma sannin is here." Jiraiya said. (Insert here the name of the technique of the frog stomach.) "You are going to die here; nobody has been capable of escaping this prison."

"Kisame lets retreat." Itachi said. "We will get the brat later."

They start running trough the hallway, and later on an explosion was heard and Jiraiya run to the same direction.

"Well this surely is new, black fire I never saw it before." Said Jiraiya looking into the wall. "I need to study this."

"Hey ero sennin, did you bother to look if Sasuke is al right? Bakayaro." Naruto said.

"Well he is not dead, is just chakra depletation probably, he put all his chakra in that chidori, I felt the peek of chakra and come running back to the hotel." The hermit said.

"Old man, what we should do? We don't have time; we need to find Tsunade-obachan." Naruto asked angrily. He felt it's was his fault that Sasuke was hurt; he made him join the mission.

"I already told you not to worry, I know a way that may help us it's a rather simple method, look you put your hand in his stomach and start infusing his chakra system with your chakra." Jiraiya said.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Naruto asked.

"Well you don't hang around with a medic nin ten years of your life without learning something kid."

"Enough of showing off, and start the healing." Naruto said concerned.

"Damn impatience gaki, you are not yourself lately, why may I ask?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know something had been bothering me since Orochimaru's attack." Naruto said quietly.

Jiraiya stay quietly infusing Sasuke's chakra system, when he was done he said that Sasuke will woke in half an hour and that he need to rest. And on hour later after Sasuke woke up they go back to the road to the next town.

In two weeks they found out Tsunade's whereabouts and casually were in a three hours walk from where they were.

"Okay brats, we will split and start looking for her in the casinos and bars ask for the legendary sucker they will know who you are talking about, meet me here in two hours."

They ran into every single casino but the legendary sucker was no where around, they met Jiraiya and get a room.

"Come on brats we are going to dinner my treat." Jiraiya said smiling.

They walk and arrive to a bar.

"Hey, perv, we can't go in there it's a bar it's illegal for us to drink." Sasuke said.

"It's not like you are going into the bar just to drink, in places like this is where you can get information." Jiraiya said with a grin.

They enter the bar as soon Jiraiya scanned the bar, he found Tsunade sitting in a corner with her apprentice Shizune and her pig Tonton. After the surprise they sat down.

"So Jiraiya now you are the leader of a Boy Scout group or a nanny?" Tsunade asked.

"Neither, they are shinobis the blond one is my apprentice." Jiraiya said casually.

"He doesn't seem like much against your old one." Tsunade remarked.

"Well it's though to compare him with the fourth." Jiraiya said. "I'll get down to the business; the village council wants you to become Gondaime Hokage."

"I refuse, been Hokage is shit." Tsunade said. "They all were fools even the fourth died young and Sarutobi sensei was killed by his prized student."

Naruto stand up in the couch they were sitting and was ready to attack Tsunade. And spoke calmly.

"Please keep your opinion to yourself when you talk about the old man and my father, I don't like to think that his sacrifice was for nothing, if you talk about him like that I'm going to fight you."

Shizune's eyes were wide open in shock as Tsunade's, and then Jiraiya spoke.

"I think you don't know each other Tsunade, Shizune this is Kazama Naruto or Hatake Naruto as he like to be call and Uchiha Sasuke."

"You talk big kid, for a gennin." Tsunade said. "Let's take it outside." Naruto nodded.

"I will give you a head start, I will fight with only one finger and you may use every jutsu you know." Tsunade said.

Naruto always remain silence analyzing Tsunade, until he drop in his stance. He tried to approach to Tsunade throwing a kunai to distract her while he use the Shunshin to attack from the left, he was about to impact her when he felt like a mallet punch him and sent him flying ten meters through the air landing in a closed wood store.

"She has the strength of an elephant." Naruto Muttered.

"Did you have enough?" Tsunade ask.

Naruto didn't answer the question and drop again in his stance. He activates his Sharingan and made some hand seals he grab his wrist and the chirping sound, the chidori, Naruto run to Tsunade and once again was repelled by Tsunade, he stand up breathing heavily, this was his last chance he know it those three jutsus were his most draining and powerful, the produce a rasengan and charged, Tsunade was shocked that this little brat could make the fourth technique, she hit the ground with the intension of making Naruto lose his balance but with his Sharingan he could see it and avoided he was nearly there when he felt a hand grabbing the neck of his shirt.

"Naruto that's enough, what do you think you are doing?" Jiraiya asked. "We came here to retrieve Tsunade not killing her."

"Sorry." Said Naruto looking his shoes.

"I teach you that only for protecting your love ones, not to kill someone in a spar." Jiraiya lecture Naruto.

"Well done Naruto, become a criminal for killing one of the sannin." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, why do you choose this moment to talk? You could let it go but no, you have to tease me every time you can." Naruto said.

"Stop it and let's go to the hotel before somebody spots us." Jiraiya said. "Tsunade, Shizune we will meet again."

A week passed and was the day that Tsunade have to give her answer to Orochimaru. Sasuke and Naruto woke up near midday they all join Tsunade and Shizune for dinner.

They were walking through the hotel hallways when the bump with Shizune with a desperation written in her face.

"Do you have seen Tsunade sama today?" she asked.

"No we just woke up and we were on our way to find Jiraiya, he didn't show up yesterday after he left saying that he need a drink." Sasuke said.

"She drugs us, she put something in my sake, and clearly she put something in the dinner last night it's pretty strange that you all woke up at midday." Jiraiya said.

"We need to find Tsunade Sama." Shizune said.

"Why is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Before you arrive to the city we meet Orochimaru, he want that Tsunade heal his arms in exchanged of his brother and boyfriend." Shizune said.

"Let's go."

They start running trough the streets when they heard like an avalanche of rocks in the distance. So they head that way, after a run of five minutes they arrive to a clearing finding Kabuto fighting Tsunade and Orochimaru watching from aside.

"Sasuke kun, Naruto kun it's a pleasure see you again." Orochimaru said. "Are you enjoying my gift?"

Naruto and Sasuke felt like the seal was burning and place his hand in their shoulder.

"Kabuto please don't harm them, you know how precious they are to me." Orochimaru said. (The fight between them are the same so I will not bother typing it, the only difference is that Naruto use his body as a human shield when Orochimaru was about to pierce Tsunade.)

* * *

A/N: There are certain parts of the chapter that I didn't like so I will appreciate that anybody tell me their opinion so that's all.

I hope you enjoy reading this fic as I enjoy writing it.


	15. Baby and assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I'm for not updating as me and you want but I been busy with the college and working like a dog, and I also move to another house so I didn't have internet connection. I didn't like this chapter and I am going to rewrite it so anything you didn't like (like the pairing) put it on your review.

Enough of that already and let's begin with the story.

* * *

Chapter 14: Baby and assassin. 

The road back home was calm and quiet unless you mind Tsunade yelling to Jiraiya for being a pervert who in fits of giggles was writing in his note book. Shizune was the one restraining Tsunade from killing Jiraiya.

Naruto and Sasuke were doing what they do better, walk in silence watching the nature and peace around them, maybe because in Konoha they don't have this kind of peace, always when they find places to be alone one of their fan girls found them and start chasing them.

After a week of walking they arrive to Konoha Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune part to make a visit to the council, and inform that Tsunade was taking her charge as the Hokage, Naruto and Sasuke were walking to their adopted parents house when they arrive they know something wasn't right, they found the door locked, the only time when that door was locked was in the night when everybody was in bed.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked,

"Shit." Naruto said, with his face turning white losing all the color. "Today, it has been a month since we go to this mission with Jiraiya, if you forget you are so death." Naruto said part trembling part holding a snicker.

"What are you talking about? spill it already." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Naa, I want to see you suffer by the hands of the most powerful shinobi in the village. So ja." Naruto said disappearing.

Sasuke was left there with a family of question marks above his head trying to figure what Naruto was hiding.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking in a street leading to the hospital with a smile in his face thinking in how many time will take to Sasuke in figuring that their parents were in the hospital waiting the delivery of their brother or sister.

Naruto was lost in his train of thought the he miss certain blonde kunoichi, suddenly his vision was pure black.

"Guess who?" Said a seductive voice he knew to well.

"Come on I need to arrive to the hospital, I just got back from a mission and I need to see my parents." Naruto said.

"Don't be so mean with me Naruto kun." The girl pouted.

"Maa, Maa Temari chan, my mother is giving birth so I'm kind of hurry." Naruto said in a lazy tone, passing his hand in Temari's hips inviting her to join him in his walk to the hospital.

"Why the cold shoulder in the chunin exams?" Temari said.

"I have to keep a low profile, sorry I beat the crap out of your brother." Naruto said.

"I detect a little of embarrassment? You are embarrassed about me."

Temari said teasing Naruto.

"That's not it I just want to keep a low profile and I didn't want your brother hunting me down all over the village." Naruto said.

They continued talking to the entrance of the hospital where they find in the lobby a pissed pink haired kunoichi. Who receive him with a pump in the head.

"What do you think you are doing? Your mother is giving birth right now and you are wandering around with your girlfriend." Sakura shrieked. She took a better look at Temari. "What are you doing? Sleeping with the enemy? She was going to destroy this village.

"This is not the moment or the time, please Sakura step aside, I want to see my mother before they take her to surgery." Naruto said. "Oh one more thing Sakura, Could you go and find Sasuke and bring him to the hospital?"

With that Naruto walk to the front desk and ask for his mother room, they tell him it was in the fourth floor in room 411. They enter the room to find Rin alone.

"Hello, mom we just arrive from our mission, how are you feeling? So you need something to drink? Anything?" Naruto begin interrogating his adopted mother.

"I am fine, everything is all right." Rin said under the influence of a really hard pain killer.

"Where's dad? He should be here, irresponsible father I have." Naruto said in a dramatic voice then smile sheepishly.

"He was injured the day you and Sasuke left with Jiraiya sama, a very powerful genjutsu performed by Uchiha Itachi, he has been unconscious since then." Rin said. "It has been lonely without you boys, I only had Sakura as company, not that I'm complaining."

"Sorry about that mom, but I brought back someone who maybe can heal dad, I'll be back in five minutes." Naruto said then he realized that Temari was with him.

"Damn I totally forget about you, mom she is Temari, Temari my mom, do you mind stay with her while I get Tsunade."

"Yes, Naruto kun its ok." Temari said.

Naruto take ten minutes just to find Tsunade in the Hokage tower.

-------- Hokage Tower (Inside the Hokage office) --------

"Obaa chan, can you do me a great favor?" Naruto said.

"What is it brat?" Tsunade grunted.

"I need you to heal someone who is been caught in a genjutsu." Naruto said.

"Just with one condition, you have to quit calling me an old hag all the time and show some respect." Tsunade said half shouting whit a vein popping in her forehead and shaking her fist in the air.

"You got yourself a deal, Hokage sama." Naruto said smiling, giving a handshake to Tsunade.

------ In the hospital (15 minutes later, room 254) -------

Kakashi sat in his bed confused.

"How long?" He asked.

"A month, the day we got our mission you were attacked by Akatsuki members." Naruto said. "Get up."

"What? I am recovering here and you want me to get up right the way." Kakashi said.

"Well unless you don't want to live to see another day you have to get up and go two floors up to the room 411 to take care of your wife who I remind you is in labor." Naruto said,

"You got to be kidding me." Kakashi said nervous.

"Well I think you are saved because mom is under pain killers and she is all care free right now." Naruto said,

You didn't have to tell twice to Kakashi to get up, one thing was that he was recovering but to feel the wrath of Rin later was the death. Naruto brought a wheelchair and drive Kakashi to his mother room where he found Sasuke, Sakura and Temari finally as expected his mother.

----- Time skip (Two Months later) -----

"Naruto we are going out, we will come back in three hours watch your little brother." Rin yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok mom, just bring me some dinner and we are even." Naruto yelled from his door, they put a silence jutsu in the baby room when he is sleep so no sound can enter from the outside.

'Crap everybody is busy tonight, Sasuke have a date with Sakura, Temari went back to her village yesterday and my parents out to dinner, just the baby and me.' Naruto thought.

The night went slow for Naruto, he spend time reading books, studying some strategy and doing some rounds to watch if his brother woke up.

He was in his room when he heard footsteps in the lower floor, He stand up and approached to the door of his room. Then he heard it the cry of a baby. He ran to his brother room bursting the door open, what he saw shocked him.

A man covered of black clothes head to toes, with a kunai in his right hand and pointing at his brother who was in his left arm, he felt his anger embrace him as the red chakra from Kyuubi, his Sharingan was activated.

"What do you think you are doing?" Naruto said shaking in anger with his eyes covered by his hair.

"What do you think?" Said the man looking at Naruto. "I don't want another monster walking in this village, I have enough with one, and now it's the perfect time, now that it's not dangerous, now that it's a baby." He said this with a wicked smile in his face.

"Fool." Naruto said. Using the shunshin no jutsu he appeared behind the man with a kunai in the man's throat.

"Put him down now or I'll kill you." Naruto said in the coldest tone he can produce. "The only monster in this room is you, so put him down now, I won't warn you again."

The man slowly was in his knees, the kunai at his throat never leaving, he put the baby in the floor but then he thought. 'I'm death anyway; I'll kill his brother as he killed my son.'

He was in his way to stab the child when he felt a firm grip in his wrist, he turned to see the blood red eyes of the Sharingan, he knew it was the end.

Naruto pull the wrist of the man and throw him at a corner of the room, he was walking calmly to his now prey.

"I don't understand, I give you a chance to get away, a chance to live but you choose death." Naruto said spreading his cursed seal and a burst of dark violet chakra start bouncing around Naruto leaking killing intend with every pore of his body.

The man was about to piss in his pants, when someone turn on the light of the room.

"Naruto!" yelled a woman voice. "What's happening here?" Rin said.

Naruto turned to see his mother. Naruto was wearing a vicious smile as he said. "I was about to kill this trash, he tried to kill him."

Rin's eyes open wide as Kakashi enter the room. "Stay back you are not fully recovered jet." Kakashi said

"That was not excuse to kill Naruto." Kakashi said turning to face Naruto walking to pick up his offspring from the floor. "I am very disappointed of you, I never felt this ashamed before."

Naruto was standing there, the words he have just heard bouncing in his head repeating over and over again, his eyes were hidden again by his hair he turned and jump of the windows running to the forest.

----- With Sasuke and Sakura (10 minutes ago) -----

"What do we do now Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever you want is fine." Sasuke said.

"We can go to the park to have a walk." Sakura said.

"Ok lets… ugh" Sasuke fall in his knee and felt the cursed seal break free.

"Sasuke kun are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but Naruto is in troubles we need to hurry he is in his house." Sasuke said standing up putting his hand in the base of his neck.

They ran to Naruto's house only to see him jumping out of the window and start running.

"Sakura go inside the house, I'll follow Naruto." Sasuke said while starting the chase for his brother.

After a good five minutes chase, Sasuke finally caught up with Naruto.

"Naruto stop." Sasuke yelled.

"No Sasuke, I need sometime alone." Naruto spat back.

----- Nearby secret base -----

"Orochimaru sama our spies reported that the plan was successful." Kabuto said.

"Thank you, Kabuto, give them the signal." Orochimaru said.

"Yes, right the way." Kabuto bowed and left the room.

"Soon they will join me and Konoha will burn to ashes ku ku ku ku."

* * *

Well I am back with no school and more time for writing. Well I only liked the last part of the chapter I don know what do you think, so I will rewrite the first part if you want me to add something you have been thinking while reading this chapter tell me and I'll try to put it in the new version, also I am not convinced with the pairing, it can be any other if you like (except for Hinata there are enough of that kind of fics out there). I hope you enjoy reading as I enjoy writing, see ya. 


	16. Runaways

Chapter 16 : Runaways.

Naruto ran through the forest with Kakashi's words bouncing in his head louder and louder he felt like in the tsukunomi world but it was real, so real the it hurts. Sasuke chase Naruto feeling his desperation, he could listen the words in his head too, feeling what Naruto is feeling, sick thoughts spinning in his head, he felt like that night five years ago, the thirst of revenge come back to him, he felted the first time with his encounter with Itachi but he ignore it, he always knew that this feeling was deep inside him, the only thing that keep it in control was Naruto and his family,the feeling of having a family that supports him but now that feeling was gone.

Sasuke caught up with Naruto once again, he was breathing heavily, Naruto decided to stop in a clearing near a waterfall.

"What happened back there?" Sasuke asked.

"I didn't mean it, that's why I lost it." Naruto said mumbling to himself.

"You are making no sense... Naruto." Sasuke said making a pause. "What happen?" The black haired boy asked slowly, he could see the words sinking in Naruto's mind.

"Obito was attacked, it was my fault, i think that is not safe that i stay near him." Naruto said. "I nearly killed a man fifteen minutes ago in my house, in my brothers room.'

Sasuke was shocked by the statement, he knew something was going on but not something like this, he felt the urge to kill when he was with Sakura, but he never imagine that the situation was like this. Naruto and Sasuke were lost in their train of thought that they didn't notice the pale figure coming from the bushes (or so its seem) to their position.

"Naruto-kun, i told you this would happen, They didn't love you to begin with, they were ordered to." Orochimaru make a pause like finding what to say next. " you love them, you protect their child life and this is like they show their gratitude? That is with your family, but the village, you were this village savior, they should treat you like a hero, but they not, they only see the Kyubi, the demon that kill their love ones. The horror of the past, something that they want to forget." Orochimaru finish with his analysis.

'He's right, but you didn't want to accept it.' A voice in the back of his mind said.

"And you Sasuke-kun, you thought that living with that fake family will help you to forget the one you lost..." Orochimaru pause like he did with Naruto. "The village want you here, give you everything you want in a silver plate, they make you weak, and they try to take the revenge of your clan from your hands, they did the same thing with you that they did with Naruto, they try to blind you with love and acceptance, they force you to forget the thing you want to do, they try to control you like a pawn in a chess board and you fall for it."

Suddenly Sasuke active his Sharingan and from the anger he was feeling a rush of chakra started to envelope his body.(like in DBZ when they charge power.)

"If you want to have your revenge come with me, I promise power beyond your imagination, so much that killing Itachi will be like a walk in the park, and destroy this village will be as easy as destroy a castle sand." Orochimaru said.

Their minds were racing as they saw everything with Orochimaru point of view. Orochimaru smirked and said.

"I'll send my best shinobis tomorrow before the sunrise to escort you, if you want to join me, be here before sunrise." With that said Orochimaru disappear from sight.

"I'll be here, i don't know about you."Sasuke said.

'Now I am in a deeper confusion than before." Naruto said. "But I'll be here, thinking what to do."

-------Kakashi's House-------

"Did you think we do the right thing?" Rin asked Kakashi.

"Yes, he was lost in bloodlust, he was going to kill a man unarmed." Kakashi said.

"But he was protecting his brother." Rin said.

"Yes he was, but he had already saved him when he was about to kill that man." Kakashi said. "Sensei wouldn't like his son killing for fun."

"But that was not him." Rin said hotly."It was Orochimaru's seal and and Kyuby's influence what made him do that, he is not himself since the chunnin exams."

"Maybe but that's not an excuse, he have a strong will, he can live trough this." Kakashi said hotly.

"Kakashi he is not our sensei, sensei is dead." Rin shouted. A few tears leak out of her eyes. "Naruto is Naruto and sensei was sensei, i know they look so much alike but Naruto is different from sensei, they have different past and different life."Rin finished between sobs.

Kakashi's eye open wide at the mention of his sensei as memories from the past started flashing in his mind. "Sensei choose him because he knew, he was going to be strong enough to fight the demon."

"The influence of only the demon maybe but if you add the cursed seal maybe its a little bit much."Rin said.

"You are right, maybe I overreacted but still..." Kakashi keep his sentence in the air.

"Now, now Kakashi don't be such a brat and admit it, you were to hard with Naruto." Rin said.

"It's that... all of this seem so convenient, someone had to know that today we were going out and the the boys were alone in the house to send the attacker" Kakashi analyze the situation. "Someone very clever is pulling the strings behind this. I wonder did Akatsuki did this? Or was Orochimaru?"

"Stop it already, go out to find Naruto, Kakashi" Rin said.

-------In The Forest--------

Sasuke landed once again behind Naruto then he said.

"It's almost time."

"Don't be such a brat and be patient, they'll be here anytime know." Naruto said.

"So you decide to come with us?" Sasuke asked.

"Well... there's anything left for me in this village, maybe a change of scenario it's going to be a good thing." Naruto answered.

Sasuke sat in the ground resting his back in the trunk of a tree. They had been waiting for five minutes when they heard some footsteps.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama." Said a guy with six arms. "We are here to escort you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, lets move on." Naruto said.

AN: I like this chapter very much, I think is the best chapter i had wrote so please enjoy it :D... I'll try to come up with the next chapter sooner so you can know what will happen... put in your reviews the rescuing team, i have some people in mind but I like to know who you like to participate.

I hope you enjoy reading it as i enjoy writing it.


	17. Upgrade

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters.

A/N: Hey I am back, God bless they fired me at work, about time I must add, sorry for not updating the story it was that I didn't have time to sit in front of the computer and write. This is going to be a very short chapter because I need to get back in tune with the story.

* * *

Chapter 17: Upgrade 

_/Flashback:_

Naruto and Sasuke where standing in the Hokage office. The blonde Hokage has asked them to come at this time of the day. They had been waiting for 15 minutes when the door finally opened and the Hokage made her appearance, she was trailed by Jiraiya.

"Ok, you two will have a important mission, something has come to my attention regarding my x-teammate, one of Jiraiya's spy inside Otogakure said that Orochimaru's patience is growing thin." The Hokage made a pause before she continue. "He wants you two by his side as soon as possible, he is going to made his move anytime soon and you have to be prepared when that happen."

"You better sit; I don't want you to hit that thick skull of yours when you faint." Jiraiya said from the corner of the room.

"And our mission is…" Naruto let his phrase open.

"Your mission is and S-rank mission, kill Orochimaru." Tsunade said. "By any means, you can use anything at your disposition."

"Like a kidnap mission from Oto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, something like that. When they come to get you, you will go with them 'willingly', we form a team to rescue you, we 'fail', and you go to Orochimaru." Jiraiya said.

"What about my family?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody will know about this mission. Both of you will be gone a long time, at least three years." Tsunade said.

"Look at the brightside, you will have some sort of vacations from the village, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"_Do you think we can do this?_" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"_I don't like the bastard at all, but I guess we can do this, it's the best for the village." _Naruto said to Sasuke.

"We'll do it, but you have to sign some papers first. I'll like to come back to the village in one piece after this is over, I don't want an ANBU unit kicking my ass once we show up here." Naruto said letting a chuckle escape his lips.

Flashback/

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama, we need to upgrade your seals, but not here we need to be in a secure distance from the village, we can get detected." Said the six armed guy, jumping through the branches of trees that surround Konohagakure.

They ran for about two hours. The Oto group made a stop to rest.

"It's time to made the ritual, so may you be first Sasuke-sama, take this pill and go inside the barrel we'll do the rest."

Sasuke did what he was told to. The moment he went in the barrel al the world fade to black.

Naruto saw that three of the five Oto ninjas surround the barrel and performed the sealing.

One of the two that were guarding approached Naruto.

"Orochimaru said we have to be careful with him, he said you have an advantage that Sasuke-sama don't so, only two of us will make your sealing."

"I see, he told you about the fox. I am not pleased by his actions, there are certain things that I don't want to become public, and that's in the top of the list." Naruto said.

"Then it's really you." Said the other one, she look at him interested. "He said your father was really strong."

"My father is." Naruto growled.

"It seems that they are done, you'll do the same, take the pill and sit in the barrel."

When the sealing of Naruto was done, they rest for another hour.

"Let's go Orochimaru-sama wants them in Otogakure before dawn."

"Someone's coming, probably a Konoha group, prepare to battle. Me and Tayuya will go ahead, they need to be delivered immediately." Kidoumaru said.

"You heard him dickheads, when you are done with the trash we'll meet at the bridge that is in the border of rice country. Tayuya said.

* * *

A/N: I really need somebody to help me editing the chapters and betas, you know my mail is in my profile, if you want to help me just contact me. I hope you enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it Ja. 


End file.
